Phoenix Malfoy and the Goblit of Fire
by MelissaRM
Summary: Phoenix, better known as Angel, is in fact a pureblood. Kidnapped at a young age, she leads all kidnapped purebloods and heads their quest for revenge. But that quest is cake compared to the challenge of school and discovering what family she was kidnapped from. Suddenly, she has parents and an elder brother… hello drama...
1. Kidnapped Malfoy Children

The Ring

**Alright, so here is my new story. Gonna be a fun one to write. Kinda got Harry Potter fever and I always liked the idea of Draco turning into this protective big brother. We already know Narcissa is a pretty caring mother, though a bit of a bitch at times.**

**:D**

**Kidnapped Malfoy Children**

Lucius stayed hidden behind a cloak. Ever sense that damn day seven years prior, he refused to let his wife out of his sight more than absolutely necessary. He didn't care if he had to spend days on end spying on her so she'd have some me-time or whatever. In fact, he rather enjoyed watching her relax for hours on end when she thought she was alone.

"Pansy, dear, what is so private that I had to sneak away from Lucius? The man has himself convinced I'm a helpless child." Narcissa sighed as she sat down. They met at a muggle park.

"Things are getting complicated." Hermione Granger, of all people, stated as she walked up. "A secret is about to be cracked open like an egg… and we wanted to tell you ourselves."

Narcissa was too confused to really care that she was speaking to a muggle-born. Either that or she didn't care. Unlike her husband, she'd never been one to look down on muggles like they're worthless worms.

"The reason why I've been following Draco around isn't because I have a crush on him or something. And my real last name isn't Parkinson. It's Black. My mother was… is Nebula Black." Pansy stated. "But she's… not all there… so…"

Narcissa would have fallen over had the bench not been right behind her. "You're… my baby sister's daughter…. But… why…? Who is…?"

"Those responsible for my creation are dead." Pansy stated. She grinned slightly. "Phoenix was rather cross with me because I killed the man she was aiming for."

"Cross? Oh she was _pissed_. She'd promised a kid from my group that she'd kill the guy." Hermione chuckled.

"And… you…" Narcissa mumbled, looking over at the other girl.

"Most who go to Hogwarts claim to be muggle-born. In truth, I do have muggle parents. My group was hidden in an orphanage in London, all adopted by muggles." Hermione stated. She grinned slightly, waving a hand in the air. "Of course, my pureblood status doesn't matter much. I love my parents so thus I'm a blood traitor to anyone that would see me different because I'm pureblood."

"Namely Draco and Lucius." Narcissa sighed. "Honestly, he'd be the perfect man if he didn't have it in his head that pure blood made us some sort of gods to be worshiped." She ran a hand through her hair, glancing over at the girl. "So, what is your real name then?"

"Hermione." She stated. When Narcissa huffed, she chuckled. "Its official, Pansy. The pout is a Black family trait."

"Oh shut up!" Pansy snapped.

Hermione sat on the back of the bench professionally, waving a hand. "Now, Mrs. Malfoy, it has come to our attention that there is no suspicion of you being a Death Eater and that you have not given anyone I've asked any reason to think ill of you." She stated professionally. "And after careful consideration." She grinned, turning around to face the tree behind her. "Leo, come say hi to your mother."

Lucius's heart skipped a beat. The little boy that jumped from the tree was an exact image of Draco when he was younger. His eyes were dull gray and his nearly-white hair was a complete mess. He wore a pair of knee-length shorts that were obviously well-worn with the patched-holes. His shirt had the sleeves ripped off.

Narcissa nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms around her son, sobbing. Leo tried to resist the urge to squirm out of the stranger's arms. He knew the woman was supposed to be his mother. All the other mothers he'd bothered to pay attention often held their children close after being separated for so long. He was kidnapped as a newborn. It's been more than seven years.

Narcissa quickly started to ask question after question, by that point sitting down with her son on his lap, her arms secure around him with a hand combing through his wild hair.

"Don't remember the cages. Don't got any scars from back then because I was protected. After three years, we escaped. My first memories are of Phoenix casting the Tatum Tara spells." Leo stated. "Don't come to Earth often. It's boring here."

"Obon?" Narcissa squeaked, only knowing of the other world because of her husband's ties to the Department of Mysteries. Another world completely different from Earth, mostly oceans with waters full of dangerous pirates. It's a huge planet that hasn't even been fully mapped out. "That place is dangerous, Leo. I'm sure we can find something to keep you entertained here. How about Quidditch? Your father and brother both like that sport."

"I'm no good at riding a broom." Leo pouted. "I tried when I was five. Ended up nose-diving."

"Oh honey, that's far too young to ride a broom alone." Narcissa chuckled, rocking him slightly. "I'm an exhalent flier and I couldn't fly properly until I was at least ten. In fact, my fist year at Hogwarts was when I got any good at it."

"I'm no good with any of Earth's magic. None of us are. Phoenix tried to use a wand once and ended up splinching herself somehow." Leo muttered. "We'll stick to the old fashioned butt-kicking ways."

"You _are_ named after your uncle, after all." Narcissa groaned. "He preferred his fists to a wand, too. Ironically enough, he was the younger brother yet still to this day scares the life out of your father by just walking into the room."

"Nu-uh, we take after your side." Leo argued stubbornly. "Everyone says him and Draco are assholes. They're prideful and annoying like Celestial Dragons!" Then, he grinned to himself. "They won't like us, anyway. They'd kill Phoenix on sight."

_Because of my pride_? Lucius screamed inwardly, his eyes as wide as they could go as he stared at his son. Even if she'd fallen in love with a muggle – he resisted the urge to gag at the thought – he'd never harm his daughter. He'd spend the rest of his life trying to show her how much better she could do, of course. He wanted his baby girl to marry a powerful respected pureblood man that would take care of her just as he took care of his wife.

"And why is that, honey?" Narcissa chuckled. "He may seem prideful to an extreme level, but I assure you he'd never harm his family. What, is she dating a muggle boy?"

"Phoenix, date?" Pansy snickered. "Oh you don't need to worry about that."

Hermione nodded.

"She's a Death Eater killer." Leo shrugged. "Most of those kidnapping purebloods are Death Eaters. Some to create a pureblood army and others to repopulate the pure-population. Dad's a Death Eater, right?"

"I promise you he knew nothing of any of this." Narcissa stated quickly. "We were both devastated when you were taken. He was a complete wreck for years, obsessed with searching." She sighed, her arms wrapping around him tighter. "I'm so sorry we couldn't find you. We looked. I swear we did."

"I know. I know. Trust me, this happens a lot. You're far from the only family to lose kids." Leo sighed. "I'm just glad you're alive." If you brought it up he'd deny it up and down, but the kid clung to his mother as he said that, gripping her shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Phoenix will be happy, too. … Didn't die because of us after all…"

Narcissa resisted the urge to shout how she would have given her life to have been able to save them. The boy was so close to sleep. Arguing with someone wasn't a good thing to do when you want them to be calm enough to sleep peacefully.

"Yes, I'm alive." Narcissa whispered, rocking him carefully. "I'm perfectly fine. And I'm stronger now. I'll never be beaten again."

"Phoenix would kill the first person to attack you." Leo muttered, his eyes closed.

"_Damn_." Pansy whistled, looking over Narcissa's shoulder. "He's out. Ya think you can use the Mama-Magic on Phoenix? Sneaking sleeping-potions usually gets someone beaten to a pulp."

"Phoenix. She's… how is she…?" Narcissa asked carefully. "Does she remember…?"

"She just remembers the kidnapping, nothing before. It's why she thought… she didn't have a mum anymore." Pansy stated.

"Moreover, I still want to deny up and down that Phoenix and Draco are twins." Hermione stated. "I mean, come on! It's _Draco_. I think I'd prefer a Celestial Dragon."

"He's not _that_ bad." Pansy groaned. When she got a look, she sighed. "Ok, fine, he's the kind of punk Phoenix goes out of her way to beat the hell out of.

**This is a slight One Piece crossover. If you're not an anime-freak like I am I'll try to explain as I go. Obon is the name for the One Piece world and it is set… IDK yet. LOL**

**Please review!**


	2. World Cup Part 1

**My birthday came and went, nearly unnoticed and pretty much ignored. But, hay, guess that's how birthdays get when you get into the twenties and above. Anyway, went to every Dutch Bros in town and got a free coffee… couldn't sleep at all so… enjoy**

**:D**

**World Cup Part 1**

Phoenix sighed, finding herself looking down at the ring on her thumb. It's changed itself several times through her life as her fingers grew and her fighting style changed. It's a design with two snakes pointing towards a diamond-shaped green stone cut in a way that it looked like three stones shaped like a pyramid. Whenever she let her mind wander, she often found herself looking at the ring, the optical illusion that the green stone created, and wondering about her past.

Once kidnapped, you often forget about your parents and family. Every happy memory is lost in the past as the most important thing shifts from escaping to surviving. She had three little sisters and a newborn baby brother. For three years, protecting them was her only point in life.

To be honest, it still is. But she also helps all others kidnapped, saving them like no one saved her.

"Ugh, bloody hell…" It was a groan from the room down the hall, a very unpleased teenager that, while having no problem with getting up at appropriate times, didn't take well to being awake so early that the sun was barely up. He yawned loudly as he walked out of his room, went scarlet, and dashed back in to get dressed. "H-Hay there. Sorry."

"Relax, you ain't got anything I haven't seen." Phoenix chuckled as she got off the couch that had nearly swallowed half her body.

"Come on, you two." Amos called from the kitchen. "Come drink the magic liquid that'll bring you to life, Cedric!"

"Daaad…" He groaned, going even redder.

Phoenix was fourteen, yes, but she was attractive and mature. And she was a girl, damn it.

"Ah, so he came out in his boxers, did he?" Amos chuckled as he set out some eggs and toast. "You'll have to excuse him. Been just us guys here for a while, you know?"

"Not a problem." Phoenix chuckled, waving a fork around slightly before eating part of an egg. "Actually, I'm pretty used to seeing guys half-dead in the morning. Most pirates I've visited are all-male crews."

Amos stiffened slightly. He knew about Obon, how it was a dangerous world full of pirates. But he also knew that the military, which was SUPPOSED to be the good guys, was mostly corrupt. "I trust no pirates ever did anything that'd tempt your father to go out and do something that would land him in Azkaban."

"If they did they either didn't live to tell the tale or lived to fear their shadows." Phoenix chuckled.

Though the agreement was for her to stay with the Weasleys in their tent because it was more appropriate, they had more room in their home. And Amos enjoyed talking to Phoenix, learning more about the world known as Obon. In truth, the natives of the world have no name for their planet. It's just referred to as 'the world' or something like that. It's those on Earth that have given it a name.

Amos recognized the ring on Phoenix's thumb as soon as he saw it. She was Phoenix Malfoy, the kidnapped daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. She denied it up and down, having heard enough about her father to know he wasn't someone she wanted to associate herself with. She denied it even further upon hearing that his wife was alive, claiming that she'd seen her die on the night of the kidnapping.

"If you go to Hogwarts and get sorted into Slytherin because of your family, would you please wait until I'm watching to beat the hell out of your fellow students?" Cedric grinned.

"Cedric!" His father scolded. But he couldn't really scold his son for saying something _he_ would have if he was in his shoes. "In any case, she would not be sorted based on her family."

Cedric grinned, knowing why he wasn't getting scolded for asking for a show of their new friend beating up some students.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask. What's the food like on Obon? It's a different world, after all. I assume they have different sorts of animals." Amos stated, glancing back at Phoenix.

"It's different all over the world. Every island is like a whole different world, climate and all. Seriously, some places will have a winter island suffering a blizzard with a desert island right next to it having the hottest day in history. I mean, there are chickens and stuff for the usual meats and stuff, but there are some places where the most common dish is Water Runners and Sea Kings."

Amos lit up at the mention of animals that he'd never heard of. "And what are they like? They are animals, right?"

"Yeah. Water Runners are like lizards but about the size of a grown man and fast enough to run on water, hence the name. They're mostly used for transportation. Until they're at least fifty years old, their meat is way too tough to eat. Easily comparable to eating leather or something. But later in life, they tenderize. I've had the meat grilled, smoked, you name it. Always good."

"And Sea Kings?" Cedric chirped. "I'm guessing a large fish…" He nearly drooled. He's never eaten a fish he didn't like.

"You know how dogs come in all shapes and sizes?" Phoenix grinned. "Well so do Sea Kings. Of course, they're all easily large enough to feed a small country."

Their jaws dropped. "You're serious?"

"Yep." Phoenix shrugged, standing. "Our giants are bigger than yours, too. Like, a good hundred times bigger. You'd be lucky to stand as tall as one's _toe_."

"Bloody hell." Cedric muttered. "How big do the half-giants get?"

"Half?" Phoenix echoed. She chuckled, grinning slightly. "Well I guess anything is possible if the pair are kinky enough."

Cedric went scarlet and his father looked like he was going to piss himself laughing. Phoenix nearly fell over. They eventually left the house and started on their walk. A coupe miles in, the effect of the 'kinky' joke wore off.

**Alright, I kinda just made Water Runners up. Imagine a giant lizard, basically, that walks on its hind legs. Something that big and fast enough to walk on water has gotta have some tough meat, right? Oh, and I'm setting this sometime before Marineford in the OP world, to all those who were curious. Other pirates will be mentioned a little. **


	3. World Cup Part 2

**Alright, I really hope you guys are having a better holiday season than me. My sister is on a rampage so I'm staying in my room. I guess that's a good thing for you guys, because my room has a computer, and you love the result. **

**Here ya go**

**:D**

**PS - Obon is the name I am using for the One Piece world.  
**

**Please review, it's probably the only present I'll get for Christmas… pwease?**

**World Cup Part 2**

The second he saw her, he realized he'd completely forgotten to mention their late addition. "Oh yes, I forgot. Kids, another girl will be joining us. This here is-" Arthur didn't get to finish.

"PHOENIX!" Hermione squealed, diving for her. "Oh this is gonna be _so_ cool."

"Ah, attack of the fur-ball!" Phoenix laughed, letting Hermione tackle her to the ground.

"I'm not a fur-ball!" Hermione snapped, putting her in a headlock.

"Would someone conjure a mirror?" Phoenix snickered despite the fact that she could barely breathe.

"Hermione, how do you know Phoenix?" Arthur asked, completely confused. "She's a noble of Obon."

"Noble my ass!" Hermione laughed. "The nobles of Obon are Celestial Dragons, the most annoying jackasses ever known to man. I'd be less likely to make friends with Lucius Malfoy."

"Well, that's what the Ministry told me." Arthur stated. "Perhaps they misunderstood."

"Remember, Hermione, I'm said to be the 5th world emperor." Phoenix grinned. Though the title was a bit of a pain, it was also freaking awesome. "Ooh, I fought Old Man Garp last month." She added.

Hermione jumped away from her as if she was on fire. Then she looked at her suspiciously. "You're not still hurt, are you?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Phoenix grinned, sitting down on the ground. "So, what did you find out about the Malfoys?"

"You're not gonna like it." Hermione warned her.

"Ah damn it." Phoenix groaned, flopping onto her back before flipping onto her feet. "I don't wanna be a Malfoy." Then, she grinned. "Quick, we gotta find a muggle-born for me to date."

"Harry isn't pureblood and he's available." Hermione offered.

Harry went completely red, Ginny glared, and everyone else nearly died laughing. Still snickering, they all circled around an old boot. The spinning started a second later, so fast that Ginny slipped and Phoenix grabbed her, holding her tight.

"I got ya, honey." Phoenix chuckled.

"Ok, kids, let go!" Arthur shouted.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. She couldn't see the ground or anything but she doubted it mattered. The speed that they were spinning alone would lead to some painful injuries on landing.

"LET GO!" Arthur shouted louder, thinking they hadn't heard. And just in case they still hadn't understood, he led by example and let go.

The second Hermione _did_ let go, she shrieked and flailed. Phoenix let go soon after, pulling Ginny to her chest. She hit the ground hard, her knees bending to absorb the impact, slightly squishing Ginny.

"Good stuff, Phoenix." Amos complimented as he, Cedric, and Arthur spun their legs like on a bicycle, descending safely and softly.

"Thank you." Ginny stated when she was put down, deciding to ignore the fact that she may be competition for Harry's attention. Even if she was a Malfoy, she was nice. And damn strong, too.

"You haven't been training." Phoenix grinned as she helped Hermione to her feet.

"Tell that to Draco's broken nose last year." Hermione grinned in return.

"Hell yes!" Phoenix cheered. "Did you really?"

"He had it coming." Hermione stated. "And just because I can't stick the landing-from-hell does _not_ mean I can't fight. Maybe not against YOU but I can sure as hell break your big brother's nose."

"Oh HELL no. I plan on doing whatever possible to get my ass _disowned_." Phoenix stated.

"Hay, your mum isn't that bad." Arthur stated. "I went to school with them, was actually pretty close to Narcissa even though I was in a different house."

"Yeah, I brought Leo to meet her. She was nice to me even before I told her that I was actually pureblood." Hermione told her.

"Wait, WHAT?" Ron squeaked. "But you're muggleborn. Your parents are as 'muggle' as they get!"

"She's adopted." Ginny shrugged. When everyone stared at her, she got confused. "What? She looks nothing like either of them."

"My group are all kidnapped purebloods. When we were rescued, we were hidden in muggle orphanages in London." Hermione shrugged. When everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, she ducked her head slightly. "Must have… slipped my mind."

"When Draco called you… you know… why didn't you tell him off?" Harry asked.

"Cuz I don't want to get any special treatment, or the opposite, from Snape. I'm a Prince. That'd make us related on his mother's side." Hermione explained. "Besides, the only people that really matter in my life don't care about blood status."

Fred and Gorge grinned ear to ear, each wrapping an arm around her. "Awe, we love you too."

Hermione went completely red and they got moving. Quickly, they got into an area so crowded and cluttered that they nearly held onto each other to keep from getting separated. Eventually, they found their tent. Phoenix went in after Hermione, Ginny having already called dibs on her bed.

Hermione turned back to see Phoenix and then froze. "She sure didn't waste any time."

Phoenix was lying down with one knee bent and her hands behind her head. Her eyes were closed, her face suddenly so angelic that she looked completely helpless.

"No kidding." Ginny muttered. She sat on her bed. "You know, Fred and Gorge have taken some pretty nasty tumbles in their day. They're pretty good at taking falls, being Quidditch Players and all. But even they didn't stick that landing."

"Phoenix is no ordinary girl. On Obon, most have the speed and strength that would be considered to be way above Human Standard. Phoenix has the nickname Angel of Death because I can't even count how many times she should have died. The girl's immortal, stronger and faster than any human you've ever known."

"So… it's a dangerous place, Obon." Harry stated as he walked in.

"Looking at her now, she sure doesn't _look_ very tough." Ron mumbled as he walked up. Then he nearly pissed himself as a knife barely skimmed his nose and lodged itself into the wall beside him.

"Yeah, don't call her weak." Hermione stated causally as if nothing had happened.

"She went back to sleep!" Ginny squeaked, staring between the knife and the girl that threw it. "She didn't even _open her eyes_ when she threw it!"

"Hermione…" Ron called. "She said something about you training. Does that… mean you're as lethal as her?"

"No. By the time Phoenix was ten she could kill a full grown wizard while protecting dozens of other children, her four younger siblings included. She's not a witch. She's a mage. Big difference. Doubt even Dumbledore himself would beat her in a serious fight." Hermione stated.

"So… the one who kidnapped her is dead then?" Arthur asked, uncomfortable. He'd never thought he'd be standing in a room with a girl capable of killing at such an age. Then again, he never thought he'd ever justify the act of killing.

"Yea, Phoenix found the last one during the summer of my second year." Hermione stated. She grinned slightly, chuckling. "She came to my house grinning like a damn idiot because she'd also killed all those responsible for my kidnapping as well. Everyone who wanted to started to look into kidnappings, wanting to know what families they belonged to. That's when I found out Snape was my uncle. Haven't found any other family."

"But… she's just now finding out she's a Malfoy?" Harry asked, confused.

"She thought her mother was dead. By the time she escaped, the only memory she had of her life was the kidnapping. Her mother was battered, motionless in a pool of her own blood. And her kidnappers kept on telling her that it was her fault. They said whatever they could to make sure she'd never want to run to her family for help." Hermione sighed. "And it worked. But … Leo wanted a grave to visit. Those who choose death over a life of fear are buried on the islands, their siblings and children able to visit the grave."

"She… didn't even want to know her father…?" Harry asked. It was unheard of to him. He'd give anything to be able to talk to his father, to know the man, to see him.

"She thought her mother was dead, having died trying to protect her and her siblings." Hermione stated. "She knows how hard it is to have a constant reminder of what you can't have… a constant reminder of what's happened that will never disappear. She figured it'd be cruel to burden her father, to put him in danger and force him to take in five constant reminders of his dead wife."

"And now she knows he's actually Lucius Malfoy." Harry muttered. Would he want a father so bad that he'd accept being the son of that cruel bastard? He doubted he was that desperate for family.

"Think she'd prefer it to never know?" Fred and Gorge asked together. Neither were sure if even an orphan like Harry would even be able to deal with that bit of information.

"I know she'd rather not know." Hermione stated. "Her first priority was and will always be her siblings and all others kidnapped and suffering. This is nothing but more drama that she doesn't need. But Leo wanted to know. First he wanted a grave to visit like the others, and then he wanted to see her."

After a couple more hours, Hermione and Ginny joined Phoenix in the world of dreams. Arthur grinned and snapped a picture before waking them all up around nightfall. He was wary of waking the obviously-not-to-be-tested girl so he woke Ginny and Hermione first.

"Oi, Phoenix, you alive?" Hermione called as she sat up.

"Nope, I'm dead." Phoenix muttered, her eyes still closed, her position unchanged.

"Yeah, well make like a zombie and let's get some food." Ginny chuckled.

Phoenix grinned and bolted up, snapping her jaws at the younger girl as she passed. "Zombies are cannibals, you know." And then she chased after Ginny screaming about fresh meat.

**I've done the zombie act on several occasions. Lol. Anyway, I'm still stuck in my room and the holidays are looking to be the worst. A review will probably be the only Christmas present I get this year. And if I get five reviews for this chapter, I'll update within two days. **


	4. World Cup Part 3

**The lack of reviews is starting to get kinda depressing, but oh well. I can see from the traffic status that people read this so here's the next chapter**

**:D**

**World Cup Part 3**

"Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged like a spoiled child.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need for these people." His father scolded lightly. When Harry got moving again, pushing Hermione and Phoenix ahead of him, he stopped him. "Do you enjoy yourself, wont you? While you can."

"Oh please let me hit him…" Phoenix seethed as she walked.

Arthur sighed in understanding, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know. The man always ruins everything. Your mother is better, though. How the marriage works, I have no idea."

"I deny it." Phoenix muttered. "No way in hell that poor excuse for a man has enough anatomy down south to have children."

Both Fred and Gorge tripped and fell, laughing too hard to care. Ginny was slightly red, though laughing along with everyone else. What made it funnier, of course, was that Phoenix was dead serious.

"Oh come on." Arthur chuckled as he whipped the tears from his eyes. "It's a long way up. I promise the seats will be worth waiting for."

"Tell _them_ that." Phoenix chuckled, pointing behind her. She and Hermione were doing fine. It was Fred, Gorge, Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were already gasping as if they were inches from death.

"Oh honestly, it's times like these that I wonder why Hogwarts doesn't have some sort of Physical Education class." Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I've been training in the mornings, of course. Everyone else up at that time looks at me like I'm mental."

"I'll be training, too. Aquila wanted to go to school, just got her letter. So I'll be going as well. Doubt I'd get much sleep if I didn't." Phoenix stated. "Unfortunately, that asshole has insisted that I use my real name. I think he always had the suspicion that I was a Malfoy."

"Not too loud!" Fred and Gorge hissed quietly, looking around. "People hear that name and they'll think you're like _them_."

"So?" Phoenix shrugged, uncaring. "Don't really give a damn what people think about me. And if anyone gives my sister any trouble, I'll break Dumbledore's no-fighting rule faster than you can blink."

Fred and Gorge chuckled, each wrapping an arm around Ginny. "Hear ya there."

It didn't matter to them, of course. For one, she hated her father just as much as they did. Second of all, she carried their sister and kept her from hitting the ground while the rest of them had a rather rough landing. And lastly, she was damn cool.

"Ah, here we are." Arthur shouted, planting his feet along the railing. "I told you these seats were worth waiting for."

As the seats around them filled slowly over about a half an hour, Percy jumped up to greet people so often that Fred and Gorge started to tease him by asking if the seat had a fire underneath or something. Though, by far, the funniest was when Fudge showed up. Percy jumped up and bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Fred and Gorge, completely uncaring that there was such an important man in front of them, nearly fell over as they laughed.

"Was it really necessary to have your house-elf save a seat for you up here when she's obviously not good with heights?" Phoenix asked casually, glancing back at the elf that was trying her best to stand politely without covering her eyes in fear. "I'm sure Percy could have easily saved it for you." And upon hearing his name mentioned, Percy jumped up yet again.

"Winky does not mind, ma'am." The terrified elf chirped. "Winky serves the Fudge Family. It is what a house-elf does, ma'am."

"Never heard of house-elves, have you?" Fudge chuckled as he sat down. "I suppose you can call them the servants of the wizarding world. They serve families, mostly ones of wealth."

"Sounds more like slavery." Phoenix muttered distastefully. "Obviously, she'd done her task. Can she go back to your tent?"

"Ah, of course. Go on, Winky. Someone will be around to inform you when to start supper." Fudge stated, obviously only giving the order to please Phoenix. Harry was also pleased with the change, so it was twice as in his favor.

"Yes, right away sir." Winky stated before dashing away as if she'd die if she spent another second in the box.

"Do the rich of Obon have servants such as house-elves?" Fudge asked, seeming to be honestly curious.

Percy was torn between being jealous of Harry and Phoenix for the special treatment they were getting and being interested in what was being said. He didn't like that he knew near-nothing about a subject, even more so now that he knows that Fudge seemed interested in it.

"Slavery is a world-wide taboo. Of course, that doesn't mean everyone abides by the rule. Celestial Dragons have slaves." Phoenix stated. "I find the idea of owning another creature disgusting, especially one that can think for itself."

Knowing full well that the comment was mainly pointed at him, he tried to change the subject. "So, is everything set for you to go to Hogwarts?" He asked. "I think you'll like it there. Biggest library in Europe, they say."

Phoenix tired to hide the fact that her eyes brightened at the thought of a huge library. "Dumbledore has gotten my books and stuff. Aquila and I will get our wands and uniforms after the match."

Fudge looked genially concerned. "I do hope Dumbledore is aware that you may not make the Hogwarts Express." He waved off his own concern. "I'm sure someone would be happy to get you there, of course. Especially after this is all done and settled. Ah, where are my manors?"

He quickly proceeded to introduce Harry and Phoenix to the other people in the box. Arthur was shocked and slightly irritated to see that it was the Minister's box that they were in. On any other day, he'd be honored beyond words. But not this day. Not after that brat, Draco, had already proclaimed that he'd also be in this box.

Lucius always ruined even the most joyful of days.

Phoenix spoke fluent Bulgarian, apparently, and was extremely polite while at the same time causal. Fudge looked down at her fondly and looked as though he was claiming to be her guardian with how he held her. Percy was envious, obviously, but grateful that the both of them knew how to act (sort of) when speaking to someone important.

"Ah, the Angel of Death!" A Bulgarian Ministry official chuckled as he stood and shook hands properly. He spoke in Bulgarian explaining to his fellow Bulgarians and they were quick to gawk at her just as much as they did with Harry. "It is an honor, Angel." He told her. He stiffened slightly, realizing something. He looked around carefully, wary. "Could it be… your demons are hiding somewhere?"

"Don't try to kill me and they'll stay wherever they are hiding." Phoenix grinned.

The man laughed loudly, patting her on the shoulder roughly. "As if I stood a chance against the Angel of Death!" He grinned, wrapping an arm around her and facing Fudge. "This girl here, Minister Fudge, defeated twelve of my best wizards easily and proceeded to turn my office into a pink fluffy princess palace. Ask any of them! Within the hour, it was all over my entire staff. They were calling me the Bulgarian Princess for _months_."

Fudge looked like he had swallowed a frog. "Well, I suppose I should not upset her, then."

"Ah, not to worry, Minister Fudge. You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll be fine." The man chuckled before eventually sitting back down.

"Famous too, eh?" Harry chuckled when they sat back down. "You're lucky. Looks like the Bulgarian Minister has a sense of humor. Not sure if Fudge would laugh something like that off."

"He had it coming." Phoenix shrugged. "He claimed that his office was the most guarded part of the Wizarding World, that even I couldn't get in." She leaned back. "Fudge, learn from his mistake. I don't like to be underestimated."

"Without a wand, though?" Fudge asked, confused. "How is that possible?" He held up his hands. "I'm not underestimating, mind you. I've just never thought it possible that someone would take down so highly trained wizards without a wand."

"Ah, Minister Fudge, the girl is a mage. She's also a Haki Master." The Bulgarian Minister chuckled. "She needs no wand to make even your most powerful bodyguards look like powerless children."

Soon after the Malfoys showed up, the game provided the ultimate distraction. Phoenix stayed sitting while most of those in the box were on their feet and cheering. Hours passed, the game continuing to go. Players flew on brooms so expertly that it looked like they were unsupported, flying as naturally and instinctively as they breathe.

Phoenix had long sense cast a charm on the three people sitting behind her. When they looked at her, they saw pure black hair and green eyes. Just them. Everyone else saw her for who she was. Phoenix didn't want to chance them recognizing her. Maybe her mother. But just by the looks of disgust Lucius and Draco were giving Hermione and the Weasleys, Phoenix doubted she'd have a pleasant relationship with the two that were supposedly her twin brother and father.

She sighed, thinking back to her baby brother. She knew the boy more than enough to know he tended to be blinded by hope. He'd met their mother, probably thought she was nice. Phoenix thought the same. But their father and brother were, just like Hermione said before, easily comparable to Celestial Dragons. Leo would be crushed, devastated that his father and only brother were such unpleasant people.

Phoenix didn't give a damn either way. She'd be completely fine if her brother and father were disgusted with her and disowned her the second they found out what kind of person she was. But Leo wasn't as tough. Phoenix had protected him as much as she could, which has resulted in the boy being far more sensitive even though he usually didn't show it.

This would crush him.

**The more reviews I get, the more I know you guys actually care about this story. If I get three I'll update that day.**

***hint hint***

**lol**


	5. World Cup Part 4

**Sorry, guys, I am in my 2****nd**** year of college. I have literally not been on Fanfiction .net all month. Oops. Sorry. **

**Lol**

**Here you go**

**:P**

**World Cup Part 4**

It was loud, so loud that going to bed was impossible. Not that anyone could sleep. Even having the Malfoys behind them didn't damper the game in the slightest. They were all exited, bouncing around. They were back in their tent sharing a cup of coco, most arguing about random things and those not were just enjoying the show.

Ginny was the first to fall asleep, lying her head on her arms on the table and sinking into oblivion. Her cup fell and spilled the coco, alerting everyone to the fact that the youngest of them all had fallen asleep. Seeing this, Arthur stopped arguing with his oldest son and told everyone to go to bed.

"Reminds me of the Whitebeard Pirates." Phoenix chuckled as she easily picked Ginny up bridal style without waking her. "Except it'll go on for days until the youngest passes out."

"No kidding." Hermione chuckled, opening the curtain that led to their room.

Ginny woke up just enough to change into pajamas and crawl onto her bunk, too dead to go red at the fact that Phoenix and Hermione were taking care of her like she was a baby. By the time she was on the bed again, she was completely dead to the world. Hermione started to change into her own pajamas, chuckling.

Phoenix's pajamas were not at all like Ginny or Hermione. She wore a sports bra and shorts to bed, not at all shy about the scars that covered her body. Hermione was grateful that the curtain was closed and Ginny was asleep. She didn't like it when people stared at Phoenix like she had a third eye on her head or something.

"You'd get along grate with Fred and Gorge… unfortunately." Hermione stated as she rested her head on her pillow. "They love pranks."

"I've noticed." Phoenix chuckled.

Whatever she said next was lost, though, because Hermione was fast asleep despite the racket outside. Phoenix closed her eyes, resisting the urge to pop about half the joints in her body after how long she'd been sitting in the same position. She hadn't slept the night before because she knew just how early she'd have to get up and didn't want to risk her reaction at waking up to a strange man so close to her.

She sensed it in her sleep, the terror that suddenly replaced the joy that was once filling the campground. Fear. Screams. People running for their lives. Phoenix snapped awake, jumping out of the bed. Before she even remembered where she was, she was next to Hermione, shaking her awake.

Hermione sat up and sighed, stretching slightly. "It was just a nightmare, Phoenix. We're safe here." But then she saw something in Phoenix's eyes that told her the opposite. She threw the blankets off and stood, snatching her wand before changing. "Ginny, wake up. Wake up!" When the girl bolted awake, she continued. "Go wake your father. Now. Go."

Ginny obeyed without a word, dashing out of the tent, shoes and wand forgotten. Hermione enjoyed sleep as much as she did. Sleep was sacred. So she trusted Hermione had a good reason for not only waking her up so rudely, but demanding she also go wake her father.

Arthur ran in a minute later wearing a simple robe. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "A nightmare?" By just seeing her scarred body, he wouldn't blame her for a second if she had a nightmare that felt so real that it carried into real life.

"Something's wrong. It's far from here but heading this way." Phoenix stated. She muttered something no one caught and suddenly they could hear screaming. Terrified people. It stopped a second later.

Ginny covered her ears and clung to her father's arm, snaking.

"That's heading this way?" Arthur asked. "What is it? How do you know?"

"It's part of being a Haki Master. We need to get out of here." Hermione stated.

Arthur nodded and dashed off, screaming for his sons to get up. Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny, putting her wand into her shaking hands.

By the time they got outside, the screaming was heard by all. People were madly dashing out of their tents, some going to help while most ran away. Bill, Charlie, and Percy came out fully dressed with their sleeves rolled up and their wands in hand. The crowd responsible for the panic was visible now, a group marching tightly together holding muggles in the air and torturing them, a married couple and their young children.

"RUN IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!" A full grown wizard screamed as he dashed past. "RUN IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!" He continued to scream repeatedly as he ran at top-speed through tents.

"We're going to help the ministry!" Arthur shouted over the panic. By this, of course, he meant him, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. "You lot, get into the woods and stay there! I'll come and get you when this is all sorted out!" His three oldest sons had already bolted and he dashed away. "FRED, GORGE, GINNY IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" He yelled as he ran.

The twins wrapped an arm around their terrified baby sister, urging her to get moving. "Come on."

Before long, they were all sprinting. Hermione lit up her wand, sinking deeper into the woods until they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against a tree completely relaxed, having found a gap in the trees that he was using to watch the chaos.

He tisked Ron slightly when he said something vulgar that Phoenix didn't catch. "Language, Weasley." He sang. "Shouldn't you be _scampering_ off? Don't what her to be spotted, do you?" He nodded towards Hermione, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"They're after muggles, Granger." Draco chuckled. "Do you want to be showing off you knickers in mid-air? Cuz if you do, stick around. They're heading this way and I'm sure it'd give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Harry growled.

"I don't see the difference." Draco scoffed. "If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy." Ron snarled, stepping forward.

"Never mind him, Ron!" Hermione groaned as she restrained him. "Come on." She tried to pull him away.

A loud explosion led them all to jump and those in that direction to scream in terror. Draco laughed. "Scare easily, don't they?" He chuckled, enjoying himself. "I'm guessing your _daddy_ told you to hide? Where is he, trying to save the pathetic muggles?"

"And where is _your_ father?" Phoenix retorted. "Out there hiding his face behind a mask like a damn coward?"

"Oh not you too!" Hermione groaned, yanking on her friend's arm. "Come on, let's just get out of here. He's not worth it."

"No. I think I'm going to have some fun." Phoenix stated as she stepped away. "You three go on. Meet back up with Fred, Gorge, and Ginny." She grinned, glancing back at Draco. "And if I find his father amongst the masked cowards, I'll be sure to drag him back to Fudge by his hair."

"What was that?" Draco demanded angrily. Then he blinked, looking around. She was gone. Hermione was dragging the two boys away, groaning. "Apparating while underage, huh?" He scoffed smugly. "I'll be sure to report that straight to Fudge. See how much he likes the girl after _that_."

"Go ahead and rat her out, Draco. The only thing you're good at is being a bloody _snitch_!" Ron yelled.

"And what is it you're good at, Weasley?" Draco retorted without missing a beat.

Harry and Hermione dragging him away.

**Again, sorry for not updating in such a long time. Review and tell me that you hate me for leaving you all hanging. Or the next chapter will leave you with a cliff-hanger and I might forget to update for another ten days.**

**:D**

**Muahahaha…**


	6. World Cup Part 5

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger AND the long wait but… here ya go!**

**:3**

**World Cup Part 5**

"Angel, vey be Death Eaters!" A Bulgarian Ministry official shouted. "Look. Those be muggles up vere!"

"Phoenix!" Arthur shouted as he dashed over, quick to stand in front of her. "Get into the woods, Phoenix. Let us take care of this."

"Unwise to underestimate the girl, my friend." An Irish man chuckled knowingly. "Go on, Angel. I shall extend my Diplomatic Immunity to you if need be."

"Roger that." Phoenix grinned. The darkness in the area seemed to gravitate towards her, the shadows slithering closer like metal to a magnet. Marks appeared on her body, the whites of her eyes turning completely black, the grey color in her eyes illuminated. Quickly, her body looked as though it was covered in black tribal tattoos. "Vara tel' Seldarine!" She chanted a spell no one recognized.

The muggles suddenly disappeared from where they were floating above the Death Eaters that were walking closer. They reappeared above Phoenix who lowered them with hand motions.

"They're alive!" Amos, who had been the first to bolt for the muggles, yelled.

Killing curses were thrown in all directions but no one was hurt. A shield was visible when hit by the green like, the curse that would have otherwise meant instant death disbursing and never hurting them in the slightest. Phoenix walked up, her hair flying up as if in a wind. "If you're prepared to kill, you'd better be prepared to be killed."

"Vat is ve Angel of Death, Minister Fudge." The Bulgarian Minister laughed as he walked up. "A terrifying girl, she is. Do you see now how she took down my best?"

Though then a woman screamed in horror, falling over with her eyes glued to the sky. "The Dark Mark!" She cried in horror as if it sentenced them all to an unavoidable death. "It's the Dark Mark!"

Dozens of simultaneous popping noises meant that the Death Eaters had gotten away but that was the least of Phoenix's worries. She took two long strides before hurling herself into the air. The mark was over the woods, lighting it up. She'd left her friends in the woods, thinking they'd be safe.

She tried to tell herself that she'd sense if there was a danger, but even that wouldn't calm her. When she saw her, she let herself dissolve into the dark sky and rematerialize with her arms wrapped around Hermione. "Tough them and die." She growled when she saw that her friends were surrounded by wizards with their wands drawn.

"STOP!" Arthur yelled as he ran up. "Stop, that's my son!"

They did lift their wands, but probably more because they'd seen Phoenix's power and didn't want to test her. Accusations quickly started up, first at the three of them for conjuring the mark and then at the house-elf found in the clearing. The elf, Winky, had been apparently ordered to stay in the tent by her master. She'd run to get away from the Death Eaters, but her fate was already sealed.

She'd disobeyed orders and was then found with Harry's wand which had been used to conjure the dark-mark. Crouch, her master, was quick to threaten her with clothes, the only way of freeing a house-elf from servitude. With that, she started to let out agonized cries as she begged her master not to fire her.

Phoenix's arm tightened around Hermione, her eyes hardening. The poor thing had known nothing but a life of servitude and the idea of freedom, of leaving that life, scared her to death. Memories of people with similar problems flashed in the front of her mind and she flinched away.

When Harry got his wand returned to him and they went back to the tent, Phoenix let Hermione go. They walked into the main tent, quick to be met up with by the rest of the Weasley family. Fred, Gorge, and Ginny were shaken up but otherwise fine, having gotten back about ten minutes before.

Bill's arm was bleeding pretty badly, though it was completely forgotten as everyone but Hermione and Arthur stared at Phoenix. Her body was still covered in tribal-like markings, the whites of her eyes black and the irises glowing slightly. She walked right up to Bill, telling him to move the sheet.

Bill was too shocked by her appearance to even argue. He moved the sheet, blood promptly pouring down his arm. She held a hand just an inch over the wound, muttering something under her breath that no one really caught. His eyes went even wider if possible when he felt it, or rather didn't feel something.

"Blimey." Bill breathed, moving his arm experimentally. "That's brilliant. Thanks."

"Is that Obon's magic, then?" Percy asked. "Never heard of magic that makes one's eyes turn black like that."

"There are mages on Earth as well. While witches and wizards get their power within to perform their spells and such, mages have different sources of power. Rumor has it Merlin was a mage." Phoenix stated. She created a small ball of dark energy and flicked it at Percy with her thumb, hitting him in the face.

"What was that f…" He stopped, blinking. "Oh… thanks." He mumbled, realizing that she'd just healed his broken nose. He was amazed, of course. It should have hurt when the bone was snapped back into place. He heard the pop but felt no pain. His fingers glided across his face and confirmed that his nose was in fact in the proper shape.

"Did you get them, Dad? What about the one who conjured the Dark Mark?" Bill asked pointedly, effectively drawing all attention off Phoenix.

"No." Phoenix muttered, pouting slightly. "Not a one."

"We found Crouch's house-elf with Harry's wand, but we still have no idea who conjured the mark." Arthur sighed. "The muggles are alright, though. Their memories will be modified and they'll be back to normal by daybreak."

With help from Ron, Harry, and Hermione, everything was explained in detail.

Percy huffed slightly in agreement. "Crouch was right to get rid of an elf like that." He huffed. "Running away when he'd told her to stay put. Embarrassing him in front of the whole ministry. What would it have looked like if she'd been brought up in front of the Department of Regulation and Control-"

"She didn't do anything! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped.

Percy was shocked by the outburst. Hermione and he had been closer than most. But he quickly recovered. "Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford to have a house elf who is going to run amuck with a wand."

"She didn't run amuck!" Hermione shouted back. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

Ron sighed, running a hand down his face. Hermione could argue for days on end and he knew it. "Look, can someone just explain what that scull thing was?" He groaned. "It wasn't hurting anyone. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's the dark-mark, Ron – HIS mark." Hermione told him. "I've read it in the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for nearly thirteen years." Arthur muttered solemnly, sighing as he sat down, leaning forward. "Of course people panicked. It was almost like having you-know-who back again."

"But it's just a shape in the sky." Ron stated, confused.

"Ron, you-know-who and his followers sent that mark into the air whenever they've killed someone." Arthur explained further. "You were too young, Ron. You can't understand the terror that one mark caused whenever it was seen."

"Just picture seeing that above you house, knowing whatever you're about to see inside…" Charlie winced, not finishing. He'd have nightmares constantly about the possibility. "Everyone's worst fear. The very worst."

"It was dark times back then, my boy, very dark." Fudge muttered as he walked in unannounced. "You're very blessed to be too young to remember." He cleared his throat slightly to compose himself and regain a professional air.

"Those dark times are going to come back." Phoenix stated, her eyes – still pure black – darting to meet Fudge. "The ones that are kidnapping pureblood children all over are Death Eaters, mostly. And this night, if nothing else, has proven that there are still many hidden."

His jaw flexed slightly as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "That's how you're known as the Death Eater killer to the Bulgarian Minister, isn't it? And that's why that Irishman stated that he'd extend his Diplomatic Immunity to you."

Phoenix grinned slightly. "You catch on fast, Fudge."

"But that doesn't mean she's a bad person." Hermione stated quickly. "She's just trying to protect us. We'd never be safe if those who kidnapped us roamed free."

His eyebrows shot up and Hermione tried to backtrack.

"You're welcome to try to throw me in Azkaban for murder." Phoenix shrugged as she leaned back.

Fudge straightened up. "I see no evidence to support such an accusation." He stated. "And there is little I can do now that an Irish Noble has offered you Diplomatic Immunity."

Percy let out the breath he'd been holding. When the man left, Percy nearly crumbled into the seat behind him.

"That was you, then. You were the one to do all those shields that protected the officials from those killing-cruses." Charlie stated.

"Yeeep…" She mumbled slowly, leaning back in the sofa. She closed her eyes, the tattoos seeping up her arms and legs and down from her face. They all coiled in a reverse order up and to her middle. When it was done, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, rubbing them. "Not an easy feat, of course. Actually had to call a few demons to help me."

Hermione looked worried sick. The second they were told to all go back to bed, she bolted to Phoenix and helped her up. Arthur helped as well, seeing that the girl actually needed the extra support. She was shaking as well, as if she hadn't eaten for days. She was covered in sweat.

Arthur didn't dare say a word. She was an independent girl that would no-doubt deny anything being wrong. So he left her to Hermione.

"I've had worse." Was her answer when Ginny worriedly asked if she was really alright.

This comforted no one. She was young yet her body was covered in scars. It was obvious to everyone at first-glance that she'd had such a hellish life that it was a miracle she was alive.

**Spell Tralslations:**

_**Hehe, I seriously actually found these! :D**_

Vara tel' Seldarine = Protection

**More will show up throughout the story, as will the explanation as to where they came from and how they're different from normal spells.**

**Review and I may not forget to update the story.**

**:D**


	7. Heading Home

**Finally, the World Cup is over and we are getting on with the story. It took, what, a month? Lol. Enjoy!**

**Heading Home**

He was torn between wanting to give Phoenix more time to sleep and calming his undoubtedly frantic wife. There wasn't a doubt that she'd heard about the disaster the night before had been. Also, he remembered that she and her younger sister had yet to get their wands and robes.

The second he walked into the girls' area, her eyes snapped open. He gave her an apologetic smile before his eyes went wide in horror and he bolted to support her as she heaved herself out of bed. No longer caring that her pride would never let her be held like she was a helpless child, he supported her and helped her to the kitchen. She was just as shaky as she was the night before, granted that was just a few hours ago.

With a wave of his wand, her bag was packed and a simple dress came out. It was short, a summer dress. He easily put it on her, considering she was just wearing a sports bra and shorts. The second he stood with an arm wrapped around her waist, the ring on the table snapped onto her thumb. Arthur instantly recognized it as one of the Malfoy Family, the ring bound to her by magic.

Charlie was already fixing some food. With his eyes, he pointed to Phoenix and then back to his father, his eyes screaming with worry. Arthur pursed his lips slightly and set her down at the table. By that point, she was yawning and would probably blame the fact that she could barely walk on a lack of sleep. He barely knew her yet he could foresee that.

"Ah, up already, are yeh?" A man with a heavy Irish accent chuckled. "Hay there, Angel. Bro said you probably nearly killed yourself last night."

"Your brother likes to underestimate me." Phoenix retorted stiffly, fixing him with a cold glare. "I hope you know better."

"Ah, but what's the fun o' that?" He grinned. "With you so damn dead-like, I might actually last more than ten minutes." He chuckled, leaning against a support beam in the middle of the tent. "I reckon you're regrettin' trashin' that Naval Base right about now, eh?"

"Nope." Phoenix grinned happily before taking a sip of the tea that was put in front of her.

"Of course not." He retorted while waving a hand and rolling his eyes. "Those poor marines."

"'Poor marines' my ass. They all knew about the slave-pit in their dungeons." Phoenix huffed. "I had only gone to pull a prank on Hawk Eye Mihawk."

"That is suicide in itself!" He shouted, his voice going up two whole octaves. When she grinned, he groaned. "Of course, you wouldn't be the Angel of Death if you didn't constantly defy the basic laws of nature."

"Ah you know me well." Phoenix grinned. "Oh, hay, stick around. Hermione is-"

"GRIFFIN!" Said girl shrieked as she flew across the tent and slammed into the poor man, knocking him clear off his feet. "Oh I was so worried when you went down. Are you sure you're alright?" He was a member of the Irish team, though a stand-in nowhere near as famous as the 'real players'.

"Not after just being tackled to the ground." He laughed, lying flat on his back with Hermione sitting on him. "Still light as a damn feather. I should have a word with your adoptive mother. You look like a damn twig." And to prove his point, he lifted her in the air as if bench-pressing her. He then set her on the side and sat up. "And the day some stupid bludger can take my head is the day Phoenix stops risking her life."

"Bit me." Phoenix retorted.

"My wife may have something to say about that." Griffin grinned back.

Considering he was friends with both Phoenix and Hermione (and he was a famous athlete), he was invited to breakfast. Though, honestly, it was more of a very long tea-time as everyone groggily made their ways out of their bunks and into the kitchen. He went his separate way when they all packed up and headed off, though he was extremely reluctant to upon seeing just how NOT ALRIGHT Phoenix was.

She only had a small backpack with her, honestly. She wasn't allowed to carry it, though. Arthur snatched it and stuffed it into the top of his large backpack the second she tried to put it on. She didn't have the energy to argue so, grateful they even let her walk on her own, they all started to walk.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" None other than Draco Malfoy, the one person capable of making that already-crappy morning even worse, scoffed as they were unlucky enough to pass him. "Big scary Death Eaters kept you up all night?"

"Ugh… it's too damn early for this…" Ron groaned. "Go slither into your snake-pit, Malfoy." He waved him off, continuing to walk. He wanted nothing more than to fall flat on his face and sleep where he landed. Honestly, he had contemplated acting like a child and begging Charlie for a piggyback ride.

The second Draco drew his wand, Phoenix was alert. He grabbed the wand right out of his hand and kicked him in the gut so hard that he was in the air for three feet. He got to his knees, coughing and gasping.

"Might I ask what prompted such an attack, Miss…" Lucius asked slyly as he walked up out of nowhere.

"Maybe if your son had the balls to attack someone to his face, the kick wouldn't be needed." Phoenix stated, handing the father his son's wand. "Can't image it's much of an _honor_ to his family to use cowardly moves on someone that's obviously not ready for any sort of fight."

Lucius rose an eyebrow. "I see." He stated. "Might I ask your name?"

"Angel." She stated. "Angel Granger. Your son goes to school with my cousin."

"Muggle born. I should have known." He stated slowly. "You're lucky to have escaped the Death Eaters last night."

"Ah, Angel, vere vou are!" A large Bulgarian man laughed as he walked up. He looked at Draco and then back at Phoenix before laughing a booming laugh. "Ah, Angel, vou must ignore underhanded attics such as attacking vile back is turned. Vizards don't fight fair. If vou are not cheating, then vou don't vant to vin bad enough."

"Then my foot will be introduced to someone's gut pretty often." Phoenix grinned. "Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah." The Bulgarian agreed. "Good day."

Lucius wasn't done, of course, but the Bulgarian just happened to be the most important in this area. The damn Bulgarian Minister. He was a joyful man that laughed most off, but Lucius had heard enough about the man's temper to not test him. Bulgarians decided everything through a duel and, during those, dying was a strong possibility for the losing side.

But that wasn't what got his attention.

"So I'm your cousin now, huh?" Hermione chuckled as they walked away, not knowing that they were still in earshot.

"I'm in no place to put up with them finding out who I am." Phoenix responded. She walked by the Bulgarian Minister's side, leaning against him fully. "I'd rather be related to a damn Celestial Dragon." She bit out.

Lucius picked his son off the ground and walked away after returning the boy's wand. Surely, he'd misheard. The girl had bright green eyes and pure black hair. And her name was Angel. The Bulgarian Minister even called her it.

It wasn't possible.

**Ooh, Lucius gets a hint and connects the dots. Hehe! And Phoenix is an abusive sister. I'm enjoying this too much, aren't I? I know I may get the Malfoy Family a bit ooc, but their real personalities aren't really shown so I may tweak some things to more represent their true loyalties shown in the end of the 7****th**** book. **

**Review. Opinions are welcome!**

**When do you think the glamour charm should be removed so Draco can actually SEE his sister?**


	8. Diagon Alley

**The glamour is no longer up, just to avoid the confusion. It's just a spell so that her family doesn't recognize her, not the rest of the world. Now, after seven long chapters, she is one step closer to actually getting to school.**

**:3**

**Diagon Alley**

More than a few times, McGonagall had told Molly to calm down and stop pacing. She didn't blame the woman at all for being worried, of course. McGonagall was just worried that the poor mother would make herself sick. And then the old teacher got the scare of her life.

"ARTHUR!" Molly screamed, dashing for her husband. "Oh thank goodness!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're all alright, Molly. Everything is fine…" Arthur whispered carefully, caressing his wife in an effort to calm her. "See? Look, everyone's right here."

"Boys!" She choked out, diving for her twins and wrapping her arms around them so tightly that their heads banged together.

"Irk… can't… breathe…" One forced out.

"I _shouted_ at you before you left!" She sobbed out.

Both twins stiffened, realizing that their mother was actually crying. They instantly looked to their father. He was the one to calm her whenever she got _this_ kind of upset.

"It's all I've been thinking about! What if you-know-who had gotten you?" She cried. "The last thing I would have said to you was that you didn't get enough OWLs! … Fred… Gorge…"

"Come on now, Molly, we're all perfectly safe…" Arthur assured her quietly. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight as he led her back to the house. "It's alright."

Molly clung to her husband, smiling through her tears. McGonagall joined them, sitting off to the side. A couple hours later, McGonagall was walking out the door with an arm wrapped around Phoenix. After giving fair warning, she apparated. Phoenix stumbled when they arrived, though McGonagall suspected the exhaustion Arthur had warned her about was a factor as well.

"Congratulations." McGonagall chuckled as the girl eventually got to her feet and started to walk. "Any other girl would hurl their first time."

"Ah, but I'm the _master_ at keeping my food from making a second appearance." Phoenix grinned.

"Yeah, it's the only time she actually turns into a baby." Aquila grinned from her spot next to Hagrid.

"You're really not one to talk." Phoenix retorted.

"Oh shut up." Aquila huffed, pouting.

They got walking, going to get uniforms first. Aquila went first, Phoenix falling asleep while using Hargid's huge arm as a pillow. Though, shocking both teachers, her eyes snapped open and she walked over when it was her turn as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. But even if she'd been resting her eyes, she couldn't have possibly have seen. They'd actually figured they'd let her sleep a bit.

"Bit early for yeh, huh?" The seamstress chuckled knowingly, taking a sip of coffee as she went to grab some supplies. "But you'll be glad you came at the crack of dawn later in the day. Gets crowded during the pleasant hours. It's a nightmare. Especially during this time of the year."

"Yeah, well I guess that's all the better for shop-people like you, huh?" Phoenix chuckled back. "More business."

"Ah, yes, but it's never exactly pleasant to deal with students who've been waiting in lines all day long." She sighed with a shake of her head. "Mark my words – by noon, I'll have already had a couple dozen cranky customers."

After she did rough measurements, Phoenix took off her jacket and the seamstress started to do the needlework on the robes. She did the first set by hand, mostly. She used an enchanted needle and thread to do the sewing and then a duplication spell to make other uniforms.

"Ah… if you don't mind me asking… that scar?" The seamstress asked carefully. She was confused as to why such a harsh-looking scar was on such a pretty girl. By the ring, the woman knew Phoenix was a Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy would sooner impale herself than let her daughter stay in pain longer than necessary. Whatever left the scar didn't look like it'd been treated at all.

"Ah, I'm full of scars. Didn't exactly have a pleasant childhood." Phoenix chuckled.

"But you're a Malfoy, right? You're Draco's twin sister. That ring marks you as the head of the Malfoy Family." The woman told her, completely confused. "I remember when your mother was pregnant. Most women would be terrified at the thought of twins for her first pregnancy. But she was overjoyed. A boy for her husband to do the father-son stuff and a girl for them both to raise and pamper." She chuckled to herself. She still thought Narcissa was completely out of her mind for not being terrified of twins for the first pregnancy.

"She was kidnapped at seven, Sarah." McGonagall sighed. "She and all her younger siblings have been lost for years."

"So THAT'S why Lucius has been such a pick!" The woman laughed loudly. "And Snape too. He doesn't come in much, mind you." She told Phoenix. "Stopped growing, of course. Lucius only comes in because of Draco these days. He has a fancy personal seamstress for him and Narcissa. But Narcissa hates the cow, sneaks in here sometimes."

"'Prick' is right." Phoenix muttered. "I met him and Draco at the World Cup. I had them charmed so I look different to them. To them, I have green eyes and pure black hair."

"Oh, that is why you're so tired. Reckon those Death Eater guys kept everyone up. Such noise. I don't understand any of that gibberish. I'm pureblood and all, yes, but you don't see ME going around and being so high and mighty about it." She huffed glaring slightly. "Even back in the dark-times of you-know-who, I didn't understand it. Why get pleasure out of someone else's suffering?" She shook her head.

"I know. Trust me, I go out of my way to beat up people who think it's funny to make other's miserable." Phoenix chuckled. "Hopefully, my views of life will get me disowned."

"By your father, maybe." The seamstress stated. "But your mother – definitely not. She loved all her children more than life itself. Oh, I remember seven years ago. Something bad happened. Lost all her daughters and a newborn son. Never found them. Poor girl was devastated beyond words. People said she was lucky to be alive with how bad off she was when she was found, but old hens like me knew. She wasn't blessed – she was cursed. If her son and husband didn't need her, she would have committed suicide in a heartbeat."

Instantly, Phoenix recognized that the old woman was far too old to get her facts straight. She seemed to have already forgotten that _she_ was one of the kidnapped children she was talking about. Phoenix didn't mind. She didn't want her father and brother notified of her return.

With uniforms bagged and paid for, Phoenix, Aquila, McGonagall, and Hagrid went into the Wand Shop. It was just the uniform and wands that they hadn't already gotten before. Or, rather, what someone else hadn't gotten them already.

"Ah, The Angel of Death has finally come back to Earth." Olivander chuckled as he disappeared, coming back with a box. "This wand has been waiting quite some time for you, dear."

The second Phoenix grabbed the wand, a dark ring of shadow circled around her body like a young hyper shadow-demon. Her eyes went wide and then she grinned. "Wingardium Leviosa." She chanted easily, pointing it at a book. "Hay, looks like I'm not a squib after all."

"And here I feared you'd be behind." McGonagall chuckled. "You're a natural, Phoenix."

Phoenix blushed.

"Why would yeh think yer a Squib?" Hargid asked.

"I help other students study when they come home for holidays." Phoenix shrugged. "It was a disaster the first time I picked up a wand."

"Oh that's to be expected, dear." Olivander chuckled as he laid out about ten wands for Aquila to try. "You're a powerful witch, you are. Just like your grandmother before you. No common wand can be your starting wand."

Eventually, Aquila found her wand and gave it a try. She did the same charm as her sister, though it took three tries to get it right.

"Now, now, as a first-year, there's no need for you to be advanced." McGonagall told her.

"Now if anything happens to the wands, anything at all, bring them to me." Olivander told them before they left. "I'll fix them up right. I was the one who made them, after all."

Phoenix and Aquila paid him and left, awake and enjoying themselves for the most part. Well, Aquila was the _awake_ one. Phoenix was still completely exhausted though she hid it well. McGonagall and Hagrid were both talking about Hogwarts, both their past experiences as children and what they've seen as teachers.

**Yeah, everyone under the sun knows of Phoenix, or rather the Angel of Death. Or, well, a lot of people. You'll see later on when she gets to Hogwarts. :D**

**Please review and tell me if it's getting too confusing. Or review and tell me how you want the next chapter sooner than a week later…. **


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Normally, I'd wait another couple days but I was so hyper after finishing my Calculus homework that my fingers couldn't stop. **

**:3**

**Now, finally, she's on her way to Hogwarts. Warning, Pansy will be a bit OOC from this point on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hogwarts Express**

Aquila sat with the other first-years. They had a compartment in the front-end of the train, ahead of them being the professors and behind them being other students. The last thing the professors wanted was the older students picking on the first-years, especially those who knew nothing about magic.

Phoenix sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they liked her even though she was in fact a Malfoy. Snape, though he wanted nothing more than to forbid his goddaughter from going anywhere near those trouble-magnets, allowed this. She had no hint of recognition upon seeing him, despite the fact that they'd been constantly together before she was kidnapped. Back then, she'd be perfectly content to sit in his lap as he worked on potions. Had her memory been erased somehow?

He'd kill whoever did this to her.

As slowly and painfully as possible.

Harry and Ron both went rigid, recognizing the girl that had joined them as Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin of Draco Malfoy's group. They kept their mouths shut, though.

"Draco can't stop bitching about 'Angel Granger' _assaulting_ him." Pansy huffed bitterly, sneering slightly. "He's living it up, too. Has all those girls convinced he has broken ribs or something."

"Maybe he does." Phoenix grinned from her spot in the corner. "The coward tried to attack Ron from behind as we were leaving the World Cup. One – I was tired. Two – might as well get an early start on kicking his ass for being such an asshole."

"Well he hasn't shut up about it for the past three hours." Pansy muttered as she sat down next to Hermione. "He usually falls asleep after an hour, you know. He's not so bad when his mouth isn't moving."

"And here I thought all Slytherins worshiped him." Ron chuckled, quickly getting used to having the friend of their sworn enemy so close.

"I just follow him around because we're family, cousins." Pansy stated. "The guy's only real strength is the fact that he has money, after all. When that fails, he'll be in big trouble." She sighed, leaning back. "You gotta take care of family. It's not _his _fault he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth."

"Being kidnapped from that house may have actually been a blessing in disguise." Phoenix chuckled.

Ron and Harry stiffened slightly. "Isn't that supposed to be, you know… kept down low?"

"I was, too. Or, well, my mother was. As a baby. She was Draco's mother's baby sister." Pansy stated. "Or, is, I guess. She's not exactly… all there."

They dropped the subject, and the one about Draco as well. They all started talking about Hogwarts, all about Gryffindor and Slytherin and whatever they knew about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Eventually, Phoenix fell asleep. Pansy left and Hermione sat with Phoenix's head in her lap.

By mid-day, because of how nasty it was outside and how steamy the windows got, the lanterns had been lit. Phoenix woke up at the smell of food and had already snatched a bite off the back-end of Hermione's Cauldron Cake before anyone even noticed her awake.

"Honestly, Phoenix, I swear you're a natural Harpy." Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes, pointing to the stack of cakes on the table in front of them. "Get your own. Harry got it for the entire compartment."

"A harpy?" Ron echoed cluelessly, completely confused. "Aren't they supposed to… you know…." He gestured around his face, not sure how to really put it.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. She would have said 'honestly, don't you read?' or something like that if she didn't already know that he didn't read anything he didn't have to unless it was the newspaper. She'd learned early on that she was the only one in their trio that found reading about new things enjoyable.

"Like veelas, Harpies are very… eye-appealing. Also like veelas, they get rather grotesque when upset. Harpies are known as natural-born thieves because they're unable to eat anything they haven't stolen. It's unknown exactly, but it's been speculated that it's an age-old curse."

As the day wore on, their friends popped in on them. Mostly friends of Harry, Ron, and Hermione until just friends of Phoenix started poking their heads in. They were kidnapped purebloods as well, apparently, and they were not all Slytherins. One, a Hogwarts 7th-year in Ravenclaw named Stephanie Peterson, was actually related to Hermione by blood. Hermione apologized to the boys for never telling them and they tried their best to forgive her.

Eventually, Hermione got tired of the endless talk of the World Cup and buried her face in a spell book. Phoenix did as well, but it was a grade-seven book that she'd stolen from one of her friends that was promptly snatched back by a Slytherin upperclassman about an hour later.

Neville came in and Ron told them about how they were all in the top box with the Minister, getting an up-close look at all the players when they came to shake the Minister's hand. "Her too?" He asked, pointing at Phoenix. He wasn't trying to be rude, of course. He was just curious. They seemed to be rather close to the girl, though he had never seen her before and had no idea who she was.

"Yea, though she wasn't with us. I mean, she was, but Dad wasn't the one that got the ticket for her." Ron explained, back-tracking slightly. "She stayed with us, though, cuz we already had two girls."

"Wicked." He chuckled, getting a dreamy look in his eye. "Top box."

"For the first and last time in your dirt-poor life, Weasley." Draco Malfoy scoffed as he crossed the hall and walked up with his too cronies at his flanks.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry muttered, the good-mood completely lost the second the blond opened his mouth.

Neville left, Draco taunting him as he did so. Phoenix stayed in her spot in the corner, one leg on the seat with an elbow propped up on the knee. "What exactly is so entertaining about being a loud-mouthed brat?" She asked casually.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all snorted as they tried to hold in a laugh. Draco looked like he was seconds away from steaming out the ears.

Then his eyes glanced around the compartment and landed on Pig's cage. "Weasley, what the bloody hell is THAT supposed to be?"

His dress-robes were over the tiny owl's cage so it'd thin it was night-time and shut up. Ron bolted to grab the disgusting things but Draco was faster, grabbing it and holding it out.

"Look at this!" Draco laughed loudly, turning so his goons could see. "Weasley, you weren't thinking about _wearing these_, were you? I mean, they were fashionable… in the 1800s." He started to laugh again, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Eat dung, Malfoy." Ron snapped as he snatched the robes and put them into his trunk.

"So, going to enter, Wealey? Going to try to bring a bit of honor to the Family Name? There's money involved, you know? Maybe you could afford some decent dress-robes if you won." Draco scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, still so angry that he probably wouldn't care if he was left in the dark as long as Draco left.

"Are you going to enter?" Draco repeated slower. "I suppose you are, Potter. You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" Then a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "You don't know, do you?"

"Either tell us what the hell you're talking about or go slither back to the rest of the snakes, Malfoy." Hermione huffed as she looked over her book. She was leaning against the wall as well, her feet on the seat and a book resting against her thighs.

"You _really_ don't know?" Draco laughed. "You've got a father and a brother in the Ministry yet you _don't know!_" He crackled. "My god, MY father told me about it _ages_ ago. Heard it from Cornelius Fudge. Then again… I suppose your father is too junior to know about it, Weasley. Yes, I reckon they wouldn't talk about such important matters around your sort." Continuing to laugh, they went back into their compartment across the hall.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding door shut so hard that the glass shattered. Hermione scolded him and repaired it but Ron was too angry to care. "Making it look like he knows everything we don't." He snarled. "Dad could have gotten a promotion any time. It's just he likes where he is."

"Of course he does." Hermione agreed. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron."

"Too late for that." Pheonix chuckled. She sat up, leaning over the table slightly. "Listen, Ron. If you love what you do for a living then you don't work a day in your life. Your father is a happy man. Your family is happy. Draco has all the money in the world yet he's still so pathetic that he has to torment others just to get a bit of joy."

Though it wasn't immediate, Ron did get out of his foul mood faster than he would have otherwise. His family was happy. They were happy with what they had. His dad, Charlie, and Bill all had jobs that they loved. Sure, more money would help here and there, but they were happy.

A little after that, Ron and Harry were kicked out of the compartment and thrown into another that was all guys so everyone could change into their robes. The compartment was full of 7th year students that also had no idea what this new thing was going to be. Their parents, much like Ron's, had refused to tell them a thing.

Phoenix's robes were plane, just like all the other first years. When the train's doors opened to let the mass of students out, thunder became too loud to ignore. Outside was a downpour, a complete and total downpour. Hermione grimaced, picking her cat up and wrapping her robes around him.

"We're gonna sail in _this_?" Phoenix muttered.

"You are." Hermione corrected, shouting slightly against the downpour. "It's tradition for first-years and you're here for your first time."

"Don't worry, Phoenix, I think the boats are charmed or something. They never tipped when we crossed, even though the boat behind us had such stupid kids that wouldn't sit still." Ron told her.

"I can see the laughter in your eyes…" Phoenix grumbled. She went to Hagrid and clung to his side, the massive arm that was holding a lantern somewhat shielding her from the rain.

"Ooh, Kitty Cat doesn't like water, huh?" Draco snickered as he passed.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Ron growled, stalking towards him.

"Ooh, got yourself a girlfriend?" Draco continued to laugh as he walked over to the horseless carriages.

**Longest chapter yet! Hehe. Yeah, I know I have Pansy way OOC in this, maybe a bit of Snape OOC as well. That ain't gonna change. :P**

**Same as last time, if I get more reviews I'll be more encouraged to write during the week. Update may come faster if I see someone cares enough to take the time to post a comment saying if it's crap or not. Night, all!**


	10. Sorting

**Uh… yeah, college is hetic. That's the only excuse I've got for the long-long-long absence. Sorry. ^_^**

**Oh, just in case you guys haven't noticed, I'm going to be switching this story back and forth between crossover-status and just a Harry Potter Fan Fiction. It's more Harry Potter than One Piece from here on, honestly, and I may get more readers if it's on the HP list. It shouldn't mess anything up on your 'story watch' list thingy. **

**Anyway, now she's being sorted. Draco gets the shock of a lifetime and then starts making some little 'mistakes' every once in a while as he forgets that his twin sister isn't the obedient little girl purebloods were supposed to be. Oh, this will be fun.**

**:3**

**Sorting**

Hagrid was shocked, of course, when the rain suddenly stopped along with the wind. The storm continued to rage but they were untouched aside for the rocking boats because of the choppy water. The students all looked around in amazement, some looking to Hagrid only to see his own surprise and guess he wasn't the one to do it.

Phoenix chuckled lightly, taking her hood down. "Shouldn't be such a miserable first-day now." She said.

"A spell. It has to be. Oh I can't _wait_ to learn magic!" The girl was obviously muggle-born, one of those who didn't know a bit about magic until she got her letter. She was literally bouncing in her seat.

"So you're a transfer student?" Another first-year asked, looking to Phoenix. "My mother told me that only one staff member and first-years do this."

"I guess you can say I was home-schooled. I taught myself. But my sis wants to go, so I figured I'd see what the big deal was." Phoenix shrugged, jerking her head back to say that her sister was in a boat in back.

Talk soon broke out about houses. Hagrid spoke up to make sure they got the stereotypes right for the different houses.

"Gryffindor – for the brave and the daring. Ravenclaw – for the witty, clever sort. Hufflepuff – for the fair, loyal, and friendly. And Slytherin – for the determined. Mind you, they're not all bad in Slytherin. They could be determined to make their families proud, determined to take care of their siblings."

"Merlin was in Slytherin." Phoenix put in. "And he's a very famous and was a very influential muggle-rights activist."

"Muggle?" A muggle-born student asked.

"It's our name fer those wi'out magic." Hagrid explained. "Ah single word rather than 'those without magic' over an' over again. Muggle-born students are witches and wizards born of two completely muggle parents."

"Oh yea, a guy in green robes came through saying that he was a really superior guy cuz he was pureblood." Another student said. "But we told him Dumbledore said there was no difference between muggle-born and pureblood. We all have magic."

"Right he is." Hagrid nodded. "Being muggle-born does not make you inferior and don't let anyone tell you different."

"Hay, hay, so what are you?" Another student from another boat asked Phoenix. Then he froze and backtracked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"If I had the choice, I'd go by 'Smith' and claim to be muggle-born. Make my brother stay the hell away from me. Biggest git you'll see at this school. Wouldn't be surprised if he was the one going around claiming he was some sort of 'god' because of his blood status." Phoenix chuckled. "Sadly, Fudge himself insists that Aqua and I go by our real names. Probably thinks he can claim he was the one that found us and earn another fancy donation from Daddy Dearest."

Because of a last-minute spell cast by Phoenix as an afterthought, they were all completely dry as they entered the Great Hall. McGonagall's eyes went wide and she instantly knew that it was Phoenix's doing. Giving her a grateful glance, she led them all to stand in a group in front of the slightly raised area that the professors sat at. A stool and a hat were in front of them which she stood next to.

Draco, as usual, watched as the first-years got sorted and singled out those he deemed worthy of giving a second glance. But at the mention of one specific name, he spun around in his seat so fast that he nearly fell over.

"Aquila Malfoy." The old hag called in the same tone that she did all the others as if she was no one special.

The girl that took a seat on the stool had bright near-white blond hair. Her face was slightly red because of the commotion her last name caused and she was trying her best to keep her eyes down, probably trying to ignore all the stairs she was getting.

"Well hello." The hat chuckled. "A strong one, I see. Obon. Hmm…. Not as easy to place as your elder brother… not at all. Brave enough to put Godric Gryffindor to shame… Loyal as well. But a smart one. Oh yes. I know where to put a sharp mind such as yours. RAVENCLAW!" He yelled.

"AQUA!" A 6th year yelled, waving his arms like a madman. "Over here, Aqua."

"We got Aqua!" A 7th year cheered. "JOIN US, ANGEL!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" About ten students of different ages grunted. **Booya-kah (**like a crow**)-sha (**like shaman**)**

Draco couldn't take his eyes off his little sister. She was five when she was kidnapped, just a little girl that enjoyed wrapping her tiny little arms around him and their parents. They'd play together often, just being two years apart. While his twin sister preferred sitting in the lap of her godfather and pretending she could understand what he was doing with his potions, he and Aquila would run around and play like normal children.

"And for our late-arrival who I trust will be welcomed with open arms no matter what house she gets put in." McGonagall stated. Though with how welcomed Aquila had been to Ravenclaw despite her family name and the fact that Phoenix was already friends with the Potter Trio, and of course the fact that Snape would probably kill the first Slytherin to so much as look at her wrong… she wasn't very worried. She doubted any Huffelpuff would cause her trouble if she were to go there. "Phoenix Malfoy."

Draco did a double take and his question on how the hell it was possible was answered by Dumbledore standing.

"Phoenix, would you please lift the spell you have on your elder brother?" He requested.

"Awe, but his reaction was priceless…" Phoenix pouted in return, crossing her arms as she sat down. Then she huffed slightly. "_Release_."

As if flipping a switch her hair and eyes changed. Draco suddenly saw a completely different girl. Her hair was nearly white and her eyes were the same dull grey as him and his father. She stuck her tongue out at Dumbledore.

"Draco Malfoy, Angel Granger." Pansy stated. "I believe you've met…" Her control slipped as she started to snicker. "Save me, Phoenix!" She cried, still laughing her ass off.

"MERLIN!" The hat yelled as soon as it was placed on her head. "Gonna make history, you are. The first mage sense Merlin himself! Got the stuff to go in any house, I see. Braver than the entire Gryffindor house put together, more determined and witty than both Ravenclaw and Slytherin combined. Fair and friendly. Where to put you?" His face scrunched up more than anyone had ever seen it. "You have loyal friends in all the houses." He paused. "Ah, it seems determination is your key quality. So how about we repeat history with you, Phoenix? SLYTHERIN!"

"Boo!" The three other houses complained loudly.

"FUCK YES!" Triplet Slytherin 7th years screamed, jumping up and standing on their seats. "We got Phoenix!"

"An-gel! An-gel! An-gel!" Nearly twenty Slytherin students chanted, pounding their fists onto the table to make more noise.

"Oh no you don't." Pansy grinned, yanking Phoenix to sit next to her as she walked past. "I need a bodyguard, damn it."

"From him?" Phoenix chuckled. "You really haven't been training, have you?"

"Hello _Angel Granger_." Draco stated, looking as though he was struggling to keep sitting.

She smiled innocently, propping her head on her hand. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to run straight to the Ministry and claim I apparated while underage?"

"I think he may have hit his head when you kicked him _for no reason at all_." Pansy chuckled. "Was Lucius Malfoy also under an illusion spell?"

"Of course. I wanted to enjoy my night, not put up with _him_ sitting behind me knowing who I was." Phoenix answered. She chuckled, snatching a grape from Pansy's plate and tossing it in the air, catching it in her mouth.

"You knew!" Draco shouted, jumping up and pointing a finger. "You knew who we were!"

"Yes, I found out what family I belonged to over the summer. Leo wanted to see Mother, though at the time we thought we were looking for a grave of course." Phoenix shrugged. She glanced to her friend. "Pansy, does he always jump up and scream the obvious like a lunatic?"

"You'll get used to it." Pansy chuckled as she put a pile of fruit on Phoenix's plate. "You'll be bunking with me, by the way. Unless there's a spare single. Unlike the other houses, Slytherin's rooms are doubles and singles, a couple triples. They're smaller, of course. But I personally can't imagine sharing a room with eleven other girls, can you? I mean, strangers. _Normal_ girls. Bad enough I get looked at like I'm mental whenever I go for a run."

"Oh you're going to be doing a hell of a lot more than running." Phoenix chuckled. "So are Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest over there."

"So long as I am not too dead to go to class." Pansy compromised. "And any injuries are healed when training is over."

"Fair enough." Phoenix chuckled.

"You KNOW her?" Draco seethed, glaring daggers at Pansy. "How long have you known my sister, Pansy?"

"Get over yourself, Draco. We didn't even know she was a damn Malfoy until everyone scattered trying to find your mum's grave." Pansy retorted, uncaring.

Draco froze, his eyes darting to his sister. "You thought Mother was gone? And how can you not know you're a Malfoy?"

"Open your ears, Draco, because I don't like repeating myself." Phoenix stated, setting her fork down and looking at him. "I don't give a shit about you, Father, blood purity or any of that bullshit. If Leo hadn't wanted to visit Mother's grave, I would still be Phoenix Smith right now. I want nothing to do with Father and have absolutely nothing against telling him so to his face after I kick him twice the distance I did you at the World Cup."

He jumped to his feet, losing his temper. "I am your older brother, Phoenix. I will not have you speaking to me like that!"

"Not for long." Phoenix shrugged, grinning happily. "I'll get disowned soon enough."

"And how do you figure that?" Blaise chuckled after yanking Draco back into his seat. He grimaced inwardly, foreseeing himself playing 'mediator' for a long time as his little cousin learns how to be a good big brother.

"I dunno. Probably find a muggle born to date or something." Phoenix shrugged.

"You? Date?" Pansy grinned.

Phoenix half-choked on her juice. "Oh shut up! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am, but you're a fighter, not a player." Pansy chuckled. "Didn't you purposefully swim into the Sea-King infested waters to get those love-struck marines to stop proposing to you?" Then she started to snicker as Phoenix sulked. "Oh relax, we'll figure something out."

**Hay, if my Dad turned out to be a prick like Lucius, I'd be trying to figure out the fastest way to get my ass disowned, too. Lol. And hay, this is a 2K chapter! Yey. That makes up for half a month of absence, right? Anyway, what do you want to see happen next? Please review. **


	11. Announcements

**Phoenix doesn't really have a verbal filter. She pretty much speaks her mind whenever she wants and, unlike her brother, has no problem backing up her words with actions. This will be entertaining… **

**Announcements**

"If you had your way you'd be Phoenix Smith the muggle-born, wouldn't ya?" A 5th year laughed from his spot down the table.

"Damn straight." Phoenix answered, looking in that direction. "And if Fudge hadn't been a freaking _prick_ about it I would have gotten my way. If Aqua had been accepted into a school in Ireland, my life would be _way_ easier."

"Shoulda used Haki on him, Angel." A second-year chuckled. Then, he thought about it slightly. "Does Haki work on wizards?"

"I don't like to rely on Conqueror's Haki more than I have to. It's an underhanded and cowardly tactic only to be used on rabid animals and extreme mass numbers." Phoenix stated. "Now Draco, on the other hand, wouldn't think twice about using the attack on anyone he wanted."

"How is it everyone knows you?" Draco demanded, glaring at all those who knew his sister. "Where have you been all this time?"

"That'd be my business." Phoenix stated easily.

A second later, Dumbledore walked up to his podium. Almost instantly, the roar known as a couple hundred students talking at the same time quieted down. The only noise that remained was the howling wind and pounding rain outside, along with the occasional crash of thunder.

"So." Dumbledore began, smiling in a way that reminded Phoenix of Garp and Whitebeard. "Now that we are all fed and watered." He grinned at his own joke as everyone else grumbled. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the list of forbidden items is located in his office and that the Forbidden Forrest is strictly off-limits to all students unless under the supervision of a professor. The village of Hogsmede is also off-limits to all students below 3rd year and all above without signed permission forms."

"Crap." Phoenix muttered.

"I'm sure father will-" Draco began.

"I don't need or want anything from him." Phoenix stated. The man was nothing but a bastard, no better than the Celestial Dragons. She'd rather be trapped in the castle for the entire year than take anything he had to offer.

"Oh come on, he's really not that bad when you get to know him." Blaise tried.

"I've met his sort, actually. And if he's anything like those I'm thinking of I may find myself guilty of patricide." Phoenix stated.

Blaise put a hand on Draco's shoulder before he could snap at his twin again.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore stated.

"WHAT?" Blaise and Draco roared along with most of the student body.

"This is due to an extent that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up most of the teachers' time and energy. But I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely." Dumbledore went on as the roars of protest gained volume as others got over the shock and found their voices. He held a wand to his throat, his voice suddenly much louder and able to be heard over the yells. "I am pleased to announce that this year, at Hogwarts, the Tri-Wizard tournament will be held."

"I think I've read about that." Phoenix muttered. "Isn't that supposed to have a student from three different schools doing some freaky tasks? It was stopped because it became more of a sacrifice than anything, or that's what it looked like to the concerned parents."

"Don't ask me. I study spells and stuff. I leave the history crap to you and the others." Pansy muttered back, chuckling.

"For those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was started some seven-hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the largest three schools in Europe. A champion was selected to represent each school and they competed in three magical tasks. However, due to a rising death-toll, it was ceased. There have been several attempts over the century to reinstate the tournament. However, this year, the Department of International Magical Cooperation has spent long months of planning to ensure no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The two other school's short list of contenders will be arriving in October and the drawing for the Champions will be done on Halloween. Not only will the victor of the tournament bring honor to their school, but he or she will be awarded a trophy along with a thousand galleons prize money." Dumbledore stated.

"Hay, Phoenix, how about-" Pansy began.

"Pass." Phoenix chuckled, rubbing one of her ears. "I have nothing to prove to these people."

"Sure sounds like your type of fun, though." Pansy chuckled. "And if you're Hogwarts' Campion, we're sure to win."

"My type of fun doesn't have some stupid safety-net." Phoenix chuckled. "Besides, I'm still tired from the World Cup."

Pansy went completely rigid. "You didn't…" She whispered, praying she was wrong.

Instantly, Draco forgot all about what was going on around him. "What?" He asked quickly, his attention back on his twin sister. "What happened?"

"Just had a bit of fun." Phoenix grinned. "Oh, and contrary to what Ron, Hermione, and Harry were so sure of, Daddy Dearest wasn't one of the masked cowards."

Draco didn't miss a beat. "Of course he wasn't. Why would he be?"

"So he's not one of them?" Pansy asked, ignoring Draco completely.

"I didn't say that." Phoenix stated. "I didn't recognize any of them. And their first reaction after I saved the muggles was to throw Killing Curses at everyone. Of course, Daemon and Diana will be out of commission for a while."

"But they're demons. They can't be killed by something like that, can they?" Pansy asked, suddenly unsure. "I mean, the Killing Curse is absolute, but…"

"No, they played 'battery' so I could protect everyone. Death Eaters will be Death Eaters, you know." Phoenix shrugged. "Wouldn't have been such a big deal if it wasn't over thirty curses flying at the same time."

"And then you were up again the next morning enough to kick your dear brother in the gut." Pansy sighed, chuckling slightly. "Is it true what the Daily Prophet said, then? They all escaped."

"Yeah. The second the Dark Mark showed up, they ran like cowards." Phoenix muttered, glaring slightly at nothing. "Next time."

"Yeah, not anytime soon. At all. You and Aquila are as safe as can be here." Pansy stated, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself. "And if you sense anything, bolt for Dumbledore. I think it'd be nice for him to have a warning for when someone suddenly drops dead in his school."

"Just because they're Death Eaters doesn't mean they're automatically on my list. A lot just joined to follow tradition or whatever. Others just wanted a safe spot in the new world Snake Face was going to make."

Dumbledore spoke again, raising his voice drastically because EVERYONE had something to say about the age-restriction. No one under seventeen was to enter. That was most of the school.

Phoenix grumbled under her breath, covering her ears. Pansy stopped yelling, quick to wrap an arm around Phoenix, drawing her to everyone's attention. Instantly, Draco's heart twisted.

How could he forget? His sister had never been good with loud noises. Her ears were sensitive, often bringing headaches. It was why she was often with their parents or Snape instead of out playing.

Snape, who hadn't taken his eyes off his goddaughter sense the moment her name was called, resisted the urge to kill every single loud student the second he saw her cover her ears. She didn't like loud noises, her ears being sensitive. Apparently that hadn't changed. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd still be interested in staying with him as he toyed with new potions.

When everyone left to bed, Pansy was one of the first up, leading Phoenix. Quickly, they were surrounded by trusted friends. And by trusted friends, of course, that meant those more than willing to die for Phoenix because they owed their lives to her. Together, they all walked to the dungeons.

**Phoenix's group consists of all kidnapped purebloods and the small number of others that know about them. Everyone that knew of Phoenix at dinner was in that group and, honestly, the group makes up a large chunk of Hogwarts' population. Phoenix may be the leader but that doesn't mean her friends aren't gonna watch her back. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. For once, I was actually on time with updating. If I get three comments, I will update again before next Saturday. Otherwise, you get a seven-day wait to see Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. ^w^**

**See ya next time!**


	12. Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret

**I'm going off the book, mostly. Not the movie. In the book, Draco is turned into a ferret before the two other schools show up and the argument that leads to it is slightly different. Here ya go!**

**Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret**

The prank was a tradition, a sort of introduction. A boggart would be set in the Common Room, which the upperclassmen knew to avoid during the first evening after classes. But nearly a third of the Slytherin House was against it, claiming that Phoenix would not stand for it. So a select few, not caring about a single new girl's wrath, carried out the prank anyway.

"No, everyone agreed not to pull the prank." Pansy stated when Snape called her into his office. "Phoenix is in no shape to deal with something like that."

"I sincerely doubt anyone would have the gall to target her, Miss Parkinson." Snape stated seriously. "It's quite obvious that she has quite a number of allies already."

"No, but she'll get into it. I doubt she'd even realize it was a boggart until… it became obvious." She swallowed a lump in her throat, grimacing. "Things get ugly when she gets emotional."

"You seem to be quite close." Snape stated, leaning forward.

"You know how… she's a kidnapped pureblood?" Pansy asked carefully, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm… the daughter of one. My group was saved about a few years before Phoenix freed hers, but she's the one that really made us all safe. All the others, those that know her, or most… are either kidnapped purebloods or the children of one. We'd all be living in fear if not for her, if not still being tortured or dead."

"So the papers that state you are half-blood are false." Snape stated coldly. He didn't like being lied to, no matter the reason.

"When I first attended, those that kidnapped my mother were still at large and back to their old tricks." Pansy stated. "If my real name were to have been discovered, it probably would have gotten me killed."

"And now?" Snape questioned. "I have heard nothing of those charged with kidnapping purebloods being sent to Azkaban."

"No." Pansy agreed. "Phoenix has a nickname given to her by the Irish Minister." She paused, sighing. "Death Eater Killer. Most of those who kidnap purebloods are Death Eaters."

"What of the one that kidnapped Phoenix and her siblings?" Snape asked stiffly. Surely, a fellow Death Eater wouldn't do such a thing to Lucius.

"He's dead." Pansy stated.

"Who?" Snape asked again. He had to know.

"Kazuya Greengrass." Pansy answered. Then she edged away as Snape suddenly looked like he'd kill the closest living thing. "There were others that helped, but he's the only one I know of. All those involved are dead."

Snape tried to hide his emotion so the one giving him this information didn't fear for her own life. "And… her siblings. Are they…?"

"They escaped after three years. Leo doesn't even remember it." Pansy stated. "He's just a normal kid, mostly."

"And Phoenix?" Snape couldn't help but ask. "If she's… why didn't she return? Why didn't she remember me?"

Pansy looked away, sighing. "Everyone forgets eventually. She doesn't remember anything of life before… aside for the days they were taken. She remembers that." She swallowed a lump in her throat, still refusing to look at the professor. "That's why we talked them out of the prank. Her boggart is her mother… her scream and then… her body on the ground, lifeless in a pool of blood."

She left to go to class, waking Phoenix with food that they ate alone the way. The day wore on quickly, Phoenix enjoying most of her classes. She barely had any trouble at all despite the fact that Dumbledore had gone ahead and put her with others her age. Except for a flying lesson that Phoenix aced out of within the hour, taking to the air like a natural.

Quickly, they were all gathered together in the Great Hall again for dinner. Of course, the mood was mostly ruined when Draco's voice rang through. Phoenix had spent a free-period napping in an empty classroom while Pansy and about five other Slytherin girls practiced a summoning charm they'd neglected to learn over the summer.

"There's a picture too, Weasley." Draco shouted, speaking loud enough so everyone in the hall could hear, turning the newspaper around to show the redhead in front of him. "It's your parents standing in front of your house. If you can call it a house, that is."

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Ron spat, shaking in rage.

"Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, looks like." Draco continued to laugh. "Hay, Potter. You spent the summer there, didn't you? Tell me, is she really that pudgy or is it the picture?"

Cedric was standing next to them and put a hand on Pheonix's shoulder when she got a murderous look in her eye. "Let him fight his own battles, Phoenix." He told her softly, slightly wary of telling her what to do.

Phoenix glared acidly but took a small step back. Mothers had been a touchy subject for her after she'd spent so long thinking that hers had perished trying to protect her.

"You know YOUR mother, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, Harry and Hermione both bolting to hold him back.

Cedric didn't dare hold Phoenix any longer, knowing that Draco's mother was also her mother. He wouldn't even verbalize a restraint to her when defending her own mother.

Phoenix went rigid, screaming at herself mentally not to take offense to whatever came next. It was just two boys fighting. Nothing more.

"That expression she's got, like she's got dung in her nose." Ron started. "Does she always look when you're with her?"

Draco's face went red with rage. "Don't you DARE talk about my mother, Weasley!"

"You were the one to start the 'mother' insults, Draco." Phoenix stated casually, hiding the fact that she wanted to punch them both for insulting the women she liked, or rather one she liked and one that her little brother wanted to get to know.

"SHUT UP." Draco roared, blindly throwing a curse in that direction.

Screams sounded as everyone dove out of the way but one in particular caught Draco's attention and made him come to reality. "PHOENIX!"

He blinked, looking around for his sister. And then he found them both. Phoenix was bleeding, holding her arm tightly with blood seeping through her fingers. Aquila was by her side, Pansy bolting for them as well.

"Now look what you've made me do!" He yelled, aiming to attack the three walking away.

"Not on my watch!" Mad-Eye yelled after Draco fired his first attack, transfiguring him into a ferret. "Did he get you?" He growled, glancing over at Harry.

When Harry shook his head, the professor promptly started bouncing around Draco the Ferret like a ball against the floor, bouncing him higher and higher while yelling at him for attacking while his opponent's back was turned.

Over the laughter, Phoenix wasn't heard until she was right in front of the angry professor, standing between him and the ferret that had stopped bouncing. "I said ENOUGH." She yelled, glaring right into the professor's eyes.

"Hurt you, did he?" The professor questioned, his eyes on the bleeding gash in her upper arm.

"Think I give a damn?" Phoenix questioned in return, not backing down as a steady drip of blood continued to drop off her fingertips. "I get my own payback, professor. Surely you can understand that."

"Must have quite a pain tolerance." He grinned. "Looks like he got ya down to the bone. Then again, from Obon, I shouldn't be surprised. You're no stranger to injury, are you? Angel of Death, the fearsome Death Eater Killer."

"It might interest you to know, professor, that Professor McGonagall is heading this direction. She may be cross that you've turned my brother into a ferret. She's one of those by-the-rules types, you know?" She turned on her heel, grabbed her ferret brother, and walked away.

Draco looked up carefully. His sister was caressing him softly. Absently. He was held to her chest so tightly that he could hear her thundering heart. Her eyes were a mix between pained and livid.

Her mind was somewhere else, he knew that much. He nuzzled her with the side of his head.

Her eyes brightened slightly, grinning as she looked down at him. "Think I'll keep you like this." She spoke. None of the pain left her eyes. It was just covered up so well that it would have fooled him if he didn't know better.

He whined softly, attempting to use puppy-eyes. His first attempt to speak was a squeak so he didn't even try to beg.

"See? Completely adorable." Phoenix grinned. "Maybe you were always meant to be a cute little animal."

Her injured arm remained limp at her side until a House Elf came running up with Snape screaming about how pure blood has been spilt. She dove around the corner and hid but a loud squeak from Draco gave away her position and Snape was on her faster than you could blink. His usually-cold eyes were wide with genuine worry.

"What happened?" He demanded as anger filled his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Dunno." Phoenix shrugged. "Walked into an empty classroom and got blasted. Apparently it wasn't as empty as I thought and three was a crowd."

His eyes hardened slightly, though not nearly as much as they normally would when someone lied to his face. "Do not lie, Phoenix. There is no need to protect anyone. What, was it Aquila practicing a spell?"

Aquila showed up out of thin air, looking genially guilty. "Uh… oops."

Snape could tell that was a lie as well. He'd always been able to sniff out a lie, ever sense he was young. But he decided that getting Phoenix taken care of came first. Because the dungeons were closer, he brought her to his office. Aquila was sent to dinner.

"I am a healer. Furthermore, I am your godfather." Snape stated when Phoenix tried to refuse his help.

She did undress. Because of the range of the injury, she was reduced to her bra. Snape's eyes went wide and Draco squeaked loudly at the sight of her scars. Madam Pumfree came in and gasped loudly at the sight, having never seen someone so young with so many scars.

"Yeah, yeah, I look like shit." Phoenix sighed, going slightly red. Her uninjured hand started to pet Draco again, calming him because his rant was nothing but a series of panicked squeaks to everyone else.

"Merlin, Miss Malfoy, what sort of life were you kidnapped into?" Madam Pumfree gasped in complete shock. "Never in all my years have I seen such scars on someone so young." She stopped her gawking carefully, suddenly aware that she was being extremely rude. "Perhaps you could give your godfather here a list. He could take a very… enjoyable vacation."

"I can shatter the skeletons in my own closet." Phoenix responded, grinning slightly.

The wound itself would have brought any other girl to the ground screaming like a banshee and the process of healing it was nearly twice as painful. But Phoenix merely stiffened. She let out a somewhat choked grunt. That was it, though. Her eyes went slightly bloodshot with the sheer pain, but that was minimal and only noticed after the fact.

"Pain tolerance to make both your parents look like pathetic children." Snape muttered, obviously not liking the fact. A high pain tolerance was acquired after a life of pain, of suffering.

"Comes in handy." Phoenix muttered out emotionlessly, clearing her throat slightly. She completely ignored the pain in her arm as she put on her newly-repaired uniform.

"First day and already hurt." Madam Pumfree sighed, shaking her head. "I do hope you don't become one of those students that sleeps in my wing more often than her own bed. I get a howler whenever your brother comes with so much as a cold."

Phoenix chuckled, standing. "I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"So you don't plan on trying to sneak into the tournament?" Dumbledore chuckled as he walked up.

"No." Phoenix stated. "I trust Fudge informed you of my stunt at the World Cup."

"Among other things, yes." Dumbledore answered. "But he said nothing about you being injured or anything of the sort."

"No, but stunts such as that would be… unwise. So I'll leave the showing off to someone else." Phoenix stated. "Besides, if I were to be the Hogwarts Champion then it wouldn't exactly be fair to the other schools."

**Phoenix sounds a bit cocky in this but, when you see how bad-ass she is, you'll find that she's not cocky but honest. ^_^**

**Finals week is next week and I'm in college so… I'm going to be in hell BUT the week after that is our Spring Break. Review and give me brain-cookies and I may update sooner. **


	13. Letter to Mother

**This is sort of a filler chapter but I figured it was important to get some information on the reactions and the feelings of the Malfoy Parents. I sort of get them both a little OOC but if you've read the 7****th**** book, you may think that they're not that OOC. Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

**Letter to Mother**

Lucius and his wife were having a quiet evening in the study until a ball of pure swirling darkness appeared right in front of Narcissa's face. It disappeared, a letter dropping from where it had been. Getting over the shock (and after her overprotective husband checked for curses) she opened the letter.

She didn't recognize the handwriting. It was a little messy compared to the letters she usually read, but not too bad.

_Hello Mother,_

_ I go by Aqua usually because Aquila is a bit of a mouthful. Leo has told me about you a little, though he didn't have much to say considering you put him to sleep within the hour. He was pouting for days, by the way. Very few can make him fall asleep like that. It was rather entertaining. _

_ I'm now twelve years old. My birthday lands in the right spot for me to start Hogwarts this year instead of last year. I'm nowhere near as strong as Phoenix and didn't want to spend the rest of my life being protected, so I decided to go so I can learn to use Earth Magic. So far, it's been fun, though it's only been a day. And it turns out Phoenix isn't a squib – she thought she was because she couldn't get our friend's wand to work at all a few years back. Phoenix was paranoid, of course. So she's here as well. _

_ Father and Draco saw her at the World Cup, though she had them under a charm. It was rather hilarious to hear about, to tell the truth. It's not really surprising because it's Phoenix casting the spell, but they don't know her power. You should have seen Draco's face when the spell was lifted and he saw his sister for what she was. Gotta feel sorry for her, though. She got landed in Slytherin. She's gotta put up with all those punks on top of suddenly having an elder brother that thinks she should do everything he says. _

_ I got landed in Ravenclaw. Everyone here is really nice and a few are from our group, so Phoenix can concentrate on herself and not worry about me. I would have been fine in any house, honestly, though I'm thrilled not to be with all those damn snakes. There are a few nice ones and a lot are in our group, but there are enough punks in there to make me want to keep my distance from anyone in green. _

_ Hay, do you think me not being in Slytherin is enough for Father to disown me? Phoenix was kind of hoping she'd be landed in Gryffindor. From what I've heard, Father is not the type I want to really trust when my back is turned. And if he disowns me, I'll go by Black if you still want me to be your daughter. Leo says you're alright. He's a good judge of character. _

_ I don't remember anything about life before the kidnapping. My first memory is you on the ground. We always thought you were dead, that you'd died protecting us. If nothing else, you were close to it. I remember you were not moving, and I'm guessing Kazuya assumed you were dead as well. Otherwise you would be dead. He liked to use the killing curse a lot and wasn't exactly known for leaving survivors. _

_ I'm not exactly what you'd probably think of when you imagined how your daughter would turn out. None of us really care about blood purity like Draco and Father. Phoenix and I are both willing to lay down our lives to protect anyone no matter their blood status. I know how to hold myself in a proper manor, of course. Myself and the Irish Minister are on a first-name basis by now, but at one time our meetings were all business. Fudge, not as much. He's a prick. I don't like him. _

_ Phoenix doesn't like being bossed around by assholes like him and Father. She's stronger. She's seen the worst both Earth and Obon have to offer and has come out both alive and sane. If it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to follow me to Hogwarts, she would have decked Fudge in the face the second he had the gall to demand that she go by her real name. And the second he tries to make any of our friends change their names back to the ones they were born with, Phoenix's self-control will go out the window and he'll learn to fear his shadow. _

_ If Father is anything like Draco, he probably has been bitching about a muggle-born named Angel Granger. She kicked Draco in the gut so hard that he went flying backwards a few feet. She had a reason, of course. The coward pulled his wand on a boy named Ron Weasley while his back was turned. It was early in the morning. Ron wasn't looking for a fight. None of them were. Draco started something and Angel finished it. Father got into it, Angel claiming that her name was Angel Granger and that she was Hermione Granger's cousin. _

_ Wanna know something completely hilarious, mother? _

_ Angel was Phoenix. The charm was on both him and Father so they saw a girl with black hair and green eyes._

_ If you tell him that, would you please take a picture of his face? It might be right up there with Draco being turned into a ferret. Oh, I forgot about that. Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. _

A seashell appeared a second later, clicking and enlarging. Out of the opening, there was a replay of the events. The audio as well, catching both Draco's comment about Weasley's mother and Ron's comment back. Phoenix's retort about how Draco was the one to start the mother insults got her attacked blindly, though she didn't even flinch. Draco, horrified about what he'd done, quickly turned and blamed Ron and his friends for 'making him do it'.

They left and Draco attacked the second Ron turned his back. Professor Mad-Eye appeared the second the first shot was fired, promptly turning Draco into a ferret and bouncing him around like a ball. Narcissa and Lucius were both horrified and livid, of course, but the they saw Phoenix stopping this, standing right up to a professor, unwavering.

Then the shell landed on the table and Narcissa felt the strong urge to look back to the letter and read the rest of it.

_Say or think whatever you want about your precious Draco being humiliated, but I say the coward deserved it. With how underhanded and cowardly he is, and the fact that he still is permitted to go to Hogwarts to learn, I can see why there are so many Death Eaters in the world. The asshole wouldn't know 'honor' if it slapped him across the face… which it will pretty often now that Phoenix has seen just how much of a snake he is. _

_ Everyone stayed quiet about it but Dumbledore eventually found out and made Mad-Eye turn him back. I was rather hoping it'd stay like that a bit longer. He looked so damn adorable. And most importantly, he couldn't talk. I like him better when his mouth can't form words. I'm sure Phoenix agrees. _

_ Don't get me wrong, I'll still protect the pathetic coward. He is my brother. I'll protect Father as well. Oh, and in case you're wondering why Phoenix didn't kill Ron for that comment about you, it was mostly directed at Draco. And considering I saw a picture of you when you were with Leo, I'll have to say, yes, you're beautiful when Draco isn't around._

_ Fair warning, though, the whole 'mother' thing is a touchy subject to Phoenix. She remembers that hellish night clearly. Ron may very well find himself getting his ass kicked for insulting you. Then again, Draco may still find himself getting a beating for insulting someone else's mother, too. And for being a damn coward. _

_ I've been told how willing Draco is to ruin the lives of teachers by getting them fired just because he doesn't like them. In fact, I know for a fact he's been trying to get Hargid fired sense his first year. I'm not exactly pleased to hear Father goes along with that, either. Surely, he's smart enough to not believe everything his son tells him. Then again, perhaps not. So blinded by his own pure blood, he probably would rather have all non-pureblood professors fired. _

_ During the holiday, I think I may visit you. Either that or kidnap you to Obon so you can see Lyra, Lynx, and Leo. What's with all the star-constellation names, anyway? Some sort of family tradition or is that just your preference?_

_Love, Aquila _

Narcissa sighed, setting the latter down. She glanced back at her husband who looked a mix between furious and depressed, like he didn't know if he wanted to kill something or cry.

"It seems your actions have come back to haunt you, my love." Narcissa whispered.

Lucius heaved a heavy sigh. "The girl was my daughter, then?" He couldn't help but grin slightly. "Phoenix takes after you, Narcissa."

"And like me, she will learn what kind of man you really are, Lucius." Narcissa assured, wrapping her arms around her husband. "Eventually, she'll see."

**Yeah, little to nothing about any new developments in the story. Sorry. Next time there will be more about current events. FYI, the shell that appeared was my spin on a Video Shell like the type used during the Marineford Arc. Think of it as the One Piece version of a Video Camera. **

**It's now spring break but it's REALLY kinda off-putting that I haven't gotten any reviews so… how about a deal? If I get just one review I'll update before the weekend? Deal? Just click that box down there and say you wanna know what happens next! It's right down there!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Prank gone too far

**The lack of reviews is really starting to get depressing, guys. No feedback for over four chapters doesn't exactly make me think that people give a damn if I keep wrighting or not… :'(**

**A friend of mine came up with a Slytherin Tradition. A prank in which a boggart is thrown into the Common Room near the beginning of the school year to scare the shit out of the first-years. I've been pretty much stuck on adding that into all of my ideas of Slytherin considering they're all portrayed as nasty little brats who only care about themselves so…**

**Prank gone too far**

Phoenix grimaced as she lifted her arms over her head to put on a tank-top. Normally, she didn't wear more than a sports bra and shorts to bed when she slept indoors. But she didn't want to show more than she had to in front of all these pampered little children. Those of her group, she couldn't care less. Most, if not of them, all had seen her scars. Some of them were even with her when she got them. Others, though, were normal kids. Some were pampered little purebloods that probably hadn't even been _scolded_ once in their lives.

"We can stay in here, you know?" Pansy offered.

"Things get ugly when I get cabin-fever." Phoenix chuckled. She turned around and looked in the mirror, assessing her back. She wasn't going to change what she wore but she wanted to know which scars would be the cause of the wide eyes. "And besides, I'm not going to hide from a bunch of spoiled brats that have never seen a scar before."

"I was actually talking about your arm." Pansy chuckled as she grabbed a wand. "Think Draco is sulking in his room or pretending he's dying because of the beating he got from Mad-Eye?"

"Don't care." Phoenix stated as they walked out of their room. "I preferred him when he was a cute _rodent._" Their room, within the hour, felt like home. A little bed was set up for when Diana returned and was on the opposite side as Phoenix's bedside table.

"You can't talk about him like that!" A 2nd year girl, one of those who worshiped Draco, shouted from down the hall. "He's your older brother. Give him respect!"

"I'll give respect to him when he _earns_ it." Phoenix stated, looking over at her shoulder. "Besides, I doubt it will be long before my dear father disowns me."

When she turned more, the girl's eyes went wide in horror. She stepped back. "S-So it's… true then. You were k-kidnapped as a kid…"

"I wasn't raised spoiled rotten like Draco, no." Phoenix stated. "I spent my life earning everything I had and protecting my younger siblings. I will not automatically give respect to a coward who doesn't know how to attack someone unless his back is turned just because he was born a couple minutes before me."

The girl had nothing to say. When Phoenix and Pansy left, Phoenix couldn't help but wonder if the brat would act like her brother and attack her from behind. She didn't, though. She didn't even move. The pair walked into the Common Room where dozens of students, mostly first-years, were laughing and enjoying their day. Professor Snape and Blaise were off to the side playing Wizard's Chess.

Phoenix chuckled a little upon seeing the peaces destroying each other instead of them just being taken off the board. "This is chess, right?" She asked Pansy. "Goal is to take the king?"

Blaise's concentration popped like a bubble, his head snapping up to look at his cousin. "You've never played?"

"Always bored the hell outa me." Phoenix shrugged a one-sided shrug because her injured arm remained limp at her side. "I know the rules, though."

"If chess bores you then how do you stay awake in _history_?" Blaise asked seriously. "I got, like, ten hours of sleep and even _I _nearly fell asleep during that lecture on World War 2."

"Learning something or playing with something is completely different." Pansy stated. "Trust me, she already has a dozen books checked out at the library."

"Seven." Phoenix corrected.

"I do hope you're resting your arm, Phoenix." Snape called as he stood and waved his wand, levitating a pitcher over a glass and pouring himself some water. The glass floated over to him and he drank the entire thing at once. He looked back to Phoenix to see her with wide eyes. "What's-"

"Rick. Move your ass." Phoenix shouted suddenly, though she actually had her back facing everyone but Snape and Blaise.

Rick, actually Heinrick Gutwald a 6th year, bolted out of his seat and grabbed his girlfriend without a second thought. A second later, a bludger flew in.

"God I love Haki Masters." Rick breathed as his girlfriend started to freak out because the damn ball would have slammed right into them, sending them both to the Hospital Wing and probably keeping them there for days. "I owe ya, Angel."

"What else is new?" Phoenix chuckled. Then she turned, sensing something amiss. The ball was gone, replaced by a huge spider that made at least a dozen other students (most of them first-years) scream like banshees. "What the hell?" She spoke, confused.

"I'll handle this." Pansy growled out, livid as she went for her wand.

But then the spider disappeared and became a huge snake nearly too big for the room. Pansy, Blaise, and Snape all bolted to get rid of the thing they knew by then was a boggart but Phoenix got there first. She took off in a dead sprint so fast that a broom would look slow, launching herself into the air and kicking the huge snake in the head as it reached down to get a first-year.

"She's not on the menu, ugly." Phoenix shouted. Then she landed, skidding slightly and turning. Nothing was there. "_Really_?" She groaned, getting tired of this.

Suddenly, a scream filled the air that made Phoenix go rigid, her eyes wide. "NOOOO!" The agonized scream sounded like the dying breath. Phoenix turned slowly, sensing something behind her. Students screamed in horror and got out of the way as a woman appeared, dead in a pool of her own blood.

Draco ran faster than he'd ever done in his life, pulling his sister into his arms and stepping away. "She's not dead." He whispered to her, careful to not touch her wounded arm. "She's not dead. I swear it. And sense then, Father has never let her out of his sight. She's not dead."

"Boggart." Phoenix stated, slipping out of her brother's grip. "When it finds someone that fears nothing it takes the form of their worst memory." She stepped forward, wand in hand. "I fear nothing, so it shows me Mother."

The creature couldn't be taken care of by anyone but its target and it refused to take the form of anyone else's deepest fears, remaining the body of the fallen Narcissa Malfoy because it was getting a reaction out of so many.

"A boggart is a good tool for overcoming whatever fear you have. Fear is nothing but an emotion. Emotions can be ignored." Phoenix stated emotionlessly. She held up her wand, waving it slightly. "_Riddikulus_." She chanted.

The lifeless body of her mother changed to Draco but with the head of the white ferret he'd been for hours earlier that day. He ran around, his screams coming out as squeaks. Most of those still around burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ok, I wanna make someone piss themselves." Phoenix muttered, waving her wand again.

It took the form of Lucius Malfoy, yes, but he wore a pink frilly dress and had makeup on. He spoke, his voice a squeaky one expected of a man trying to sound like a woman. "Oh I look so pretty. I look so pretty and witty and DON'T CALL ME GAY I HAVE A WIFE!" He was skipping around blowing kisses and then skipping circles around Snape who looked like if he kept on trying to NOT smile, he'd explode.

Snape eventually lost the battle with his own emotions, nearly falling over as he laughed. Soon after he lost his senses, the boggart exploded. When everyone stopped laughing so much (some going to their rooms because they did in fact soil themselves) Pansy made a beeline for her room. Phoenix was there, curled up in the corner caressing her ring.

"I'll beat the hell out of whoever pulled that prank." Pansy stated as he sat down next to Phoenix. "We all agreed not to do it this year, knowing you'd get involved. Phobias are one thing but…. Yeah."

"You don't need to protect me. I know what form the thing takes. It's not going to change." Phoenix stated. Though, it sounded like she was talking more to herself.

"You don't need to protect me here, but that doesn't mean you're not going to kill the first person to try to hurt me." Pansy responded.

"That's different." Phoenix claimed.

"Not to me." She whispered.

Phoenix sighed, closing her eyes. "You're impossible."

"You're not one to talk."

Phoenix said nothing, both of them falling into silence. Eventually, they went to their beds, a brief 'goodnight' being the only things said before falling asleep.

**Same thing, guys. It's still the weekend. If I get just ONE review, the next chapter will be up within the day. Promise. If not, it'll be up next Saturday. Spring Break is over for me and I have better things to do than work on a story that no one is reading.**

**Peace**


	15. Early morning

**I did promise to update within the day if I got just one review. Sadly, it was a guest so I can't thank him or her properly so, if you reviewed, you made my day!**

**As a reward, here is one of my longest chapters. It's six pages long! Hehe**

**Early morning**

Phoenix bolted up, pain shooting through her arm as she did so, covered in a cold sweat. She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her pounding heart that felt like it'd break her ribs from the inside.

"Damn it…" She sighed when she looked at the clock. She didn't dare go back to sleep, though. She'd be stupid to think she wouldn't wake right back up and have the same problem. Then she'd be even more tired.

So she got up, got dressed, and headed out. When the chill hit her, she pulled her cloak closer with the only arm she dared move. She set her backpack down on the couch and then walked over to Blaise Zabini. He was completely passed out with a book in his lap and his neck in a weird angle, obviously having not meant to fall asleep.

"Hay." She called as she walked over, tapping his knee with her foot when he didn't respond.

"Get… outa the boy's dorms…" He grumbled out.

"You're in the Common Room, first of all." Phoenix chuckled.

"Wha timmm… 's it?" He grumbled out, a hand robbing his neck.

"Two in the morning." Phoenix answered. "Come on." Completely ignoring her arm, she pulled his arm over her shoulders and started to walk with him. "No sense in both of us getting no sleep."

"Phoe…nix…" He mumbled, tripping over his own feet a couple times. "Yeh go teh… bed too… Draco will kill…"

"Yeah, I will." Phoenix told him. She opened the door and let him walk in alone. Draco was dead to the world in his own bed on the other side of the room. Much like when he was a ferret, Phoenix preferred him in this position. No running his mouth making himself look like a spoiled brat, no demanding respect just because he's older… and no making her feel completely damn calm when his arms were around her.

Phoenix closed the door, shuddering at that last thought. Under her cloak, her hand clutched her wound tightly. She didn't like having her brother so close. He made her feel safe and protected. She wasn't. He was weak. And he was a snake, no better than the Celestial Dragons back on Obon. She shouldn't feel safe around him, like nothing could touch her when in his arms.

Damn it, HE was the reason she was afraid to move her damn arm.

But the urge to curl up with her big brother remained, as if the act would make all the fear leave and never come back. Somehow, she doubted it'd leave anytime soon.

Phoenix shook her head, walking back down the hall to the now-empty Common Room. She sat down, pulling a book out of her bag. She was already mostly done with it, having just checked it out to relook some of the stuff that the other students had learned in years One through Three.

"Phoenix." She would have jumped if the voice didn't sound so annoyingly concerned. And it was Snape. Though it wasn't nearly as bad as with Draco, she still had the most annoying urge to let the man hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Even though she was pretty damn positive she was stronger than him as well.

"Morning." She greeted. She glanced at the clock that now read 4am. "Or evening. Either or."

"Your mother will have my head if she hears you're getting sleep-deprived on my watch." Snape stated, crossing his arms.

"Then don't tell her." Phoenix responded easily.

"Not to mention your brother will become even more unbearable." Snape added.

"He won't be able to tell the difference." Phoenix stated. "I got three hours. I'm good to go."

Snape was suddenly right next to her, standing on her left side, her good side. "So this is something that happens often?"

"You've seen my scars. Do you think I've had an easy life?" Phoenix retorted. She wanted to edge away from the man that her instincts told her to run and latch onto. But backing away was a show of weakness. She refused to confirm his worries. Trying to ignore that he was there, she went back to reading. As if moving as little as possible would make him think she went back to sleep, she opted to read the entire thing word for word rather than just skimming what she already knew by heart.

The morning mail came around during breakfast. Phoenix, being one of the first in the Great Hall, had already finished eating. A strange clothes-wearing bird that only those from Obon recognized appeared with a large basket of newspapers on its back. Within seconds, a good chunk of the student body had bolted over to the Slytherin table to buy a newspaper from the bird. It was a slow process because the bird proceeded to bite each coin to test it before handing over a paper.

"FUCK YES!" A 6th year Gryffindor student cheered, jumping nearly three feet in the air and scaring the life out of those around him. "Angel, check out the new wanted posters!" He nearly screamed, waving his paper in the air like a maniac.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. She'd been just about to leave, having wanted to save reading the paper until that night. But 'oh well' she figured as she walked back to the Slytherin Table. Phoenix snapped the string that bound the paper, rolling it out and shuffling through until she found a stack of papers. She shuffled through them with Pansy looking over her shoulder.

"No way!" Pansy screamed, not even noticing that she'd screamed in Phoenix's ear.

"What?" The triplet 7th year Slytherins shouted as they bolted over. Then once they got a look, they burst into a fit of laughter. "Rick, get your ass over here! It's your brother!"

The 6th year Slytherin bolted, girlfriend forgotten. He jumped up to hang off of one of the triplets' shoulder. "And Bepo too!" Rick laughed loudly. "WHOOHOO!"

"Merlin!" His girlfriend shouted after snatching the paper in question from another student. "Please tell me this isn't his _first _bounty."

"Is it just me or are a lot of our students a little too pleased with their friends being wanted criminals?" Professor Sprout muttered.

"Ah, yes, but Obon is a severely complicated world with an extremely corrupt military and mass disorder." Dumbledore stated. "While on Earth things are mostly straight forward, on Obon it's quite the opposite. It's best not to judge until we've seen the full picture."

"Even Hermione Granger." Snape put in. "If these people were to be truly so bad, then she'd be disgusted. She's one of those opinionated girls, after all."

But Madam Pumfree had different things on her mind, though it also included the news. In her hands was a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was an article about Phoenix Malfoy including events last night that no one but the Slytherin House should know about, centrally not the paper so soon.

"Serverus." She called. "I've barely gotten any contact with your goddaughter but I know this much – she will NOT be pleased with this."

All the staff knew that his goddaughter was in fact Phoenix. They also knew that, being a mage like Merlin was rumored to be, things may get extremely unpleasant if something were to severely piss her off. Those that knew she was injured were just that much more wary. It's much easier to piss someone off when they're in pain.

PHOENIX MALFOY FOUND!

_Seven years ago, the Malfoy Family was a larger family. Six children including newborn Leo Malfoy, they were as happy as could be. Lucius Malfoy was far less of the stern collected man now seen today. That changed, however, on the disastrous night of December 18__th__. To ensure that Draco Malfoy didn't feel neglected in any way because of his younger siblings needing so much attention, he and his father were out. Narcissa was home with the other children, content to play with her four daughters and newborn son. However, late in the evening, a still-unknown man came. _

_ Though Narcissa Malfoy still to this day cannot remember what exactly transpired after she was attacked from behind, it was obvious to all who arrived at the scene that she'd fought hard to protect her children. For months, the devastated mother fought for her life in Saint Mungo's, later to battle a fierce depression as every lead to find her children turned out to be useless. _

_ Now, after seven long years of absence, Phoenix Malfoy has reappeared at Hogwarts. Any doubt that it was really her was done away with when a traditional Slytherin Start-of-Year Prank turned disastrous, a prank gone too far. It was a simple one to mess with new students, just setting a boggart loose in the Common Room. Though several students thought it was better to not pull the prank, it was done anyway. _

_ First, the boggart – most likely influenced by a Quidditch player – became a runaway bludger. Soon after, it found another target and transformed into a giant spider and then into a monstrously large snake. As the snake looked as though it was going to eat a first-year student that was frozen in fear, Phoenix Malfoy burst into action. And then the boggart took the form of her greatest fear, or as she claims her worst memory. _

_ Her mother, Narcissa Malfoy, lifeless in a pool of her own blood. Phoenix froze in horror at the sight, the worst night in her life coming back to haunt her full-force. Her elder twin brother, Draco Malfoy, bolted to pull his sister out of the way, wrapping his arms around her frozen form and swearing up and down that their mother was alive and that, ever sense the event, their father had never let her out of his sight again. None of these words seemed to reach Phoenix Malfoy, however, as her eyes remained on her fallen mother as horrified students screamed and ran away from the dead body. _

_ Unfortunately, because the boggart was getting such a reaction out of everyone in the room, it refused to take the form of any other fear. And a boggart can only be banished by the one whose fear it has taken the form of. Because of that, Phoenix had no choice but to banish the boggart herself. Soon after, as everyone else was too busy laughing about the hilarious form the boggart had taken on Phoenix's command, Phoenix Malfoy retreated to her own room where she stayed for the rest of the night, no doubt scarred all over again by the worst night in her life. _

_ The locations of Aquila, Lyra, Lynx, and Leo Malfoy are all unknown. It is suspected that, being twelve years of age, Aquila is also at Hogwarts. It is unknown if Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have been informed that their long-lost daughter has appeared. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Snape looked murderous, clutching the paper before slamming it down on the table. "Dumbledore." He barked, glaring acidly at the headmaster. "That event took place after curfew. No one got out. The only one awake during unholy hours was Phoenix."

"Yes, I shall see if I can legally ban the woman from the castle. I cannot during the tournament, I suspect. However, during that time I'm certain her attention will be on the three champions." Dumbledore stated.

Snape sighed, his eyes glancing over the students at the Slytherin Table until he found Phoenix again. She was smiling, laughing with her friends. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

She was happy.

**I did promise that I'd update within the day if I got just one review. I got two. Hay, if I get two more, I'll update the next chapter within the day too. Who wants to read Phoenix's response to the letter that lets the world know about Phoenix Malfoy and her boggart? Just two people need to click that button down there, tell me to stop being lazy, and I'll get the next chapter up. Promise.**

**Anyway, Happy Easter!**


	16. Curses

**The term has officially started. This will be my last at Community College. I transfer up to the university for Fall Term next year. Yay me. Anyway, I said I wouldn't update until I got two reviews and I didn't so and then I kind of forgot what day it was so… :P**

**Sorry.**

**To my cookie-based guest-reviewer who I assume is the same person, thank you so much for your reviews. Dao too, and I hope you see this chapter before next week. Both of your reviews make my day. And yes, Skeeter will get what's coming to her. *Evil grin***

**Anyway, here's the next chappy!**

**Curses**

Though the morning mail's main event was the Obon news that nearly the entire student population was curious, most shocked to hear of another planet with life on it… by lunch everyone knew about Phoenix's debut in the Daily Prophet. Most students were appalled by this, of course. They knew it was after hours when it happened, meaning the horrid woman had somehow gotten into the Slytherin Dungeons. There was no way a student had gotten out and explained it all without being noticed AND done it soon enough to make the next morning's paper.

Draco, amazingly able to write without snapping the quill in his rage, wrote a letter to his father. His rage was obvious in his handwriting that looked like the parchment would have torn if under any more pressure.

_Dear Father,_

_ As I'm sure you'll agree, the form a boggart takes is extremely private. The workings of our family are also private, in my opinion. Neither subject belongs plastered on the newspaper for everyone to read. Furthermore, the event with the boggart happened after hours meaning that woman somehow can get into the dungeons and out. The woman, as I'm sure you know, has no respect for boundaries or privacy and only cares about writing a good story. _

_ That being said, I'd like to request you do whatever you can to make the woman's life a living hell. I will not have my sister's privacy being invaded and plastered on the paper. _

_ Rest assured that Snape, myself, and all of Phoenix's friends are doing everything humanly possible to ensure things are taken care of on our end. And in case Snape hasn't already informed you, Aquila is here as well. Ravenclaw. I suppose that's to be expected when a pair of top-students have a child. _

_ Love Draco_

Because none of the owls would go near him because they probably thought he'd kill them, he gave the letter to Blaise to send off. He was a master at pretending all was right with the world.

Together, they went off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco shuddering because his last meeting with the professor of the subject left him… furry for a couple hours. Though he didn't mind being so close to his sister, he certainly didn't approve of being called CUTE more times than he could count.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Mr. Ferret." Mad-Eye grinned causing the Gryffindor and some of the Slytherin sides to burst into a fit of giggles.

Nearly growling, Draco took a seat behind his sister and Pansy. Blaise took a seat next to him and, two minutes later, the class started with the sound of the huge bell that magically echoed throughout the halls.

Clanking around and talking, the professor told them how they're fine on Dark Creatures – though adding that _one of them_ was lacking, implying Phoenix – but that they knew little to nothing about Curses, basically saying that he'd be staying on that subject for the year. Draco looked thoroughly pleased to hear that the scarred man would only be staying for a single year, guaranteed.

"Well, straight into it." He stated, clapping his hand together. "Curses, they come in every shape and form, all varying in strength and range. There are three these days that are unforgivable." He held up a hand, waving it slightly. "Now according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm only supposed to be teaching you counter curses and leave it at that. I think differently. You need to know what you're up against. Miss Phoenix." He called. "You've got a little hobby of pissing off dark wizards, do you not? I've heard about your little stunt at the World Cup."

"Gotta have something to keep me on my toes." Phoenix grinned back. "Things get ugly when I get bored."

"HA!" He cheered slightly. "Girl after my own heart. Reckon you give the ministry one hell of a headache, of course." He leaned forward slightly, sitting on his desk. "Now, as I'm sure you are aware, Dark Wizards don't fight fair. What can you tell us about the curses _you_ have seen over the years?"

"The Killing and Cruciatus Curses were used at the World Cup, or at least the Killing Curse was attempted." Phoenix answered.

"Two of the unforgivable curses." Mad-Eye nodded, his eyes darting around the classroom. "Can anyone tell me the third? Miss Granger." He decided when her hand shot up.

"Imperius Curse, sir." Hermione answered. "It makes the target do whatever the witch or wizard demands without hesitation."

"Yes, and a great number of Death Eaters got themselves out of Azkaban by claiming they were under that very curse." Mad-Eye stated. "The thing is – how do you prove it? You can't! So the ministry was stuck. How do you decide who is lying and who was truly being controlled?" He sighed, shaking his head before looking back to the class. "Now, someone besides Miss Granger and Miss Malfoy. Who can tell me the effects of the Cruciatus Curse?"

Neville put his hand up but stuttered when called on. "P-Pain, sir."

"Unbearable pain." Mad-Eye stated. "So much pain that, if tortured for any long period of time, the recipient might very well loose his or her mind. Can you die from pain alone? Miss Malfoy, what do you think?"

"I've seen the curse drive people so insane that they kill themselves just to guarantee they won't be hurt again. The curse has also been known to cause heart attacks and strokes." Phoenix stated easily as if she wasn't talking about one of the worst curses known to the Wizarding World.

Mad-Eye nodded, reaching into his desk and pulling a spider out of a jar, holding it in the palm of his hand. He used the Imperius Curse on it first, making the spider dance around the classroom landing on several students, most importantly Draco because he was laughing so hard at Ron's fear of spiders… having it land righ ton Draco's face.

Blaise went rigid and then tried to use the sleeves of his ropes to swat the spider off Draco's face.

"Oh honestly, if it was a real situation you would have been bitten by now." Phoenix chuckled, using her wand to toss the spider back to Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye used the Cruciatus Curse next, which Hermione yelled to put a stop to because Neville looked like he was being tortured as well. His parents were both completely mental because of how long they'd been tortured by that curse during the time of you-know-who. Mad-Eye sobered up and then used the last curse, the Killing Curse. Phoenix looked away.

A list of questions such as the names, important events involving, and dates the three curses were outlawed was assigned as homework. Phoenix finished this during dinner, only needing to look up the exact dates they were outlawed. She didn't talk much at all, though Draco assumed it was because she was writing with an injured arm and offered to write it for her.

"Not trying to get out of a bit of homework, are you?" Phoenix chuckled, not stopping her writing. Then she was done, an entire twelve inches of parchment written in a sort of outline-design. "Done."

"You had all of that memorized!" Draco squeaked. He sighed. "You got mum's photographic memory."

Pain flashed across her eyes at the mention of her mother, the memory of that night coming back to her. She hid it quickly, smiling and packing up. "I have a free period. Have fun in divination."

Draco watched her carefully until she was out of the hall. A second later, the Divination professor walked up smiling kindly at him as if they were old friends. "Class will be review, nothing more. Go take care of your sister."

Bag forgotten, Draco took off for the dungeons.

**Yes, though Phoenix is my bad-ass idol, I doubt it's humanly possible to go through that much shit and NOT have any scars. Most of the professors can see those scars easily because they lived through the time of Voldemort and understood some of her 'fear' as they assume it is. Phoenix is a bit ignorant to her own emotions, though. Her purpose in life has always been taking care of her family, not herself. **

**Anyway, same with last time. If I get two reviews, I'll update within the day. FanFiction automatically texts me with every single alert so, trust me, the next chapter will be going straight up the second I get more than one review telling me to stop being a lazy-ass.**

**Ciao!**

**:D**


	17. Protect my sister

**I promised that I'd update within the day when I got more than one review. Here ya go. The more you review, the faster I update!**

**:3**

**Protect my sister**

For weeks, Phoenix was constantly accompanied by someone, mostly those of her group. At first they used the excuse of her arm being injured, but when that healed they caved and admitted they were just paranoid. Pansy was especially determined, using the excuse that roommates should stick together.

"Oh honestly, Pansy." Hermione groaned, grabbing hold of the Slytherin girl when she went to go after Phoenix. "If everyone keeps crowding around her like she's some helpless child, she's going to act out."

"Hands off, Granger." Draco growled, drawing his wand.

"Put it away, Draco." Pansy huffed with a roll of her eyes, jerking out of Hermione's grip, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall. "She's right. Phoenix doesn't DO protection. And now that her arm is healed, none of us have any excuse."

"To hell we don't." Draco argued, glaring. "She's my sister. She's a pureblood. It isn't right for her to be alone."

"Keep your mouth shut, Draco." Pansy bit out, glaring. "She's perfectly capable of protecting herself."

"She shouldn't have to!" Draco shouted, waving his hands around. "It's MY job to protect her. I'm her older brother. Either Father, Snape, or I should always be by her side."

"Agreed, but Phoenix takes after her mother in the fact that she's extremely strong-willed." Professor Snape stated as he walked up. "Miss Granger, how is it a muggle-born such as yourself is involved in this?"

"When she went to the World Cup, Fudge figured it'd be inappropriate for her to stay with him because he's a grown man and she's a young woman. Phoenix didn't know what family she belonged to at the time so I doubt he even considered asking the Malfoys to let her stay with them. So she shacked up with the Weasleys."

Snape crossed his arms, not buying the story. "You seem to know her personally, Miss Granger. Do I need to remind you how I detest lying?"

"Actually, that's not a lie." Hermione stated. "But I'd rather not have my own back-story plastered on the newspaper and you never know when Skeeter is listening."

Fridays were the day that Slytherin had Defense Against the Dark Arts on their own rather than with Gryffindor like every other day. This day in particular, all of the desks were pushed aside and all the students stood in the spots that they would otherwise sit. Upon news that they would all be put under the Imperius Curse, Draco and Blaise both bolted in front of Phoenix and refused.

"I like to leave it up to the students themselves to refuse or not, Mr. Malfoy." Mad-Eye stated sternly. He looked up, speaking to the entire class. "Anyone is free to refuse. If you want to wait to feel it's effects for when a Dark Wizard will be meaning to do you or your loved ones harm, then fine by me. No points will be lost. No harm done. It is your personal loss of experience, no more."

A couple students sat off to the side, refusing. Phoenix was not one of them and because of that, Draco wasn't either. Pansy agreed to go first upon hearing that extra credit would be offered to the brave first victim.

Shows such as acrobatics and animal imitations were done. Draco, of course, got onto the ground and squeaked doing what everyone knew was an imitation of a ferret. And, stepping up to the cleared area last, Phoenix was up. Blaise wrapped an arm around Draco just in case, Pansy standing on front of him ready to help hold him back.

"_Imperio…"_ He snarled out with far more force than he'd done with everyone else. He glared slightly. "Jump onto the desk…. Do it!" He mumbled, speaking out loud while everyone else remembered him just talking in their heads.

She pursued her lips slightly, grimacing. She fisted her hands when he started to wave his wand at her, trembling ever so slightly. She took a deep breath before crossing her arms. "Well I wouldn't be able to say I was my father's worst nightmare if I did what I was told, would I?" She asked.

Mad-Eye laughed loudly, clapping his hands together. "VERY good. Pansy nearly did as well." He sat on his desk. "Is it just coincidence or do you both do some sort of meditation to train your minds?"

"When you're the master of your own mind you're the master of all human limitations." Phoenix responded.

"Ah, so THAT is how so many on Obon can be so powerful." Mad-Eye grinned.

"Actually, they're just freaks." Pansy grinned. And when Phoenix pouted, she cooed. "I wove you Angel."

For the rest of the day, students tried over and over again to resist the Imperius Curse. Phoenix didn't, of course. She stayed sitting off to the side with Draco who, in an attempt to resist the curse, broke his nose by running into a wall.

When the class was over, they both went to the Medical Wing. Draco didn't even realize that something was wrong with his sister until the nurse handed her a potion. When he was about to leave, she curled into a bed and was out like a light. He backtracked and bolted for her side, though promptly distracted by her innocent… helpless appearance.

"Oh, not to worry, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pumfree chuckled as she passed after helping with another student. "Just a headache. She has a free-period so I told her to sleep it off after agreeing to wake her when it's time for dinner."

"From… the class…" Draco snarled out, seeing red. He'd kill that damn professor.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you not do anything that'll both get you in trouble and upset her." She chuckled knowingly. "She'll see it as an insult if you go on the warpath, that you think she's too weak to fight her own battles."

Draco glared acidly at her but sat down, gluing his eyes to his sister's angelic face. A couple thin scars were there, the most apparent being a long one starting behind her ear and gong down her neck, behind her shoulder, and under her clothes. Another was a nearly-invisible one that went down her left eye.

His hand cupped his sister's face carefully. Upon his touch, she relaxed even further. After that, she looked twice as helpless and vulnerable, as if she'd shatter if someone so much as looked at her wrong. Her guard was completely down, he realized. Instantly, he was hyperaware of everything in the room and more than willing to attack anyone that so much as looked at them wrong.

He'd defend his sister. Nothing would ever happen to her again. Though he shuddered as he thought of their father's reaction to her associating with muggle-borns so freely, he was willing to bet his wand that their mother wouldn't hesitate to do the same.

"Do you think you could... not?" Draco asked carefully when he noticed the time and saw the nurse heading over to them.

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy, but Miss Malfoy is far too thin for my liking as it is." She stated. "Mind you, it's probably been the best sleep she's gotten for weeks. Been denying her instincts, she has."

"Instincts?" Draco echoed, confused. "Why?"

"Well, you of course." She chucked as if it was obvious. "Oh come now, Mr. Malfoy, surely you know. Serverus has the same effect on her as you do. Of course, she'd deny it to hell and back if you asked her." She sat down on an empty bed, shaking her head. "Mr. Malfoy, don't even try to deny you don't feel it as well. You are twins, after all. She's calmer with you, though she'll deny it if you ask. Too proud. I dare say you don't exactly have the reputation of someone she would otherwise hang around."

"She would avoid me like the plague if we didn't have all the same classes." Draco denied. "When Blaise and I get near she goes the other way."

"Yes, denying her instincts." She stated again. "You are her elder brother, Mr. Malfoy. You were born into the world first, came out first to check to make sure it was safe. She may have no memory of life before but I assure you her instincts remember what it's like to be protected." She walked away, off to do something else.

Knowing she'd just come back and scold him for letting his sister skip a meal, he woke Phoenix up carefully. Before he could react, she'd rolled off the bed and landed on all fours on the ground, grumbling that she was alive as she stood and stretched. Thanking the nurse for the potion and the nap, Phoenix left with her brother in toe, heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Phoenix is independent. More so, most of those trying to protect her are actually weaker than her. She's been taking care of herself all her life and doesn't even remember the time when she was the pampered Malfoy Princess that Draco wishes she'd go back to being. But when she's asleep, her instincts want protection so she'll cuddle. More sleepy-Phoenix fluff will be seen later on. Review and you'll get a new chapter within the day! If I get just two reviews, you can expect a new chapter within the day!**


	18. Incoming guests

**Yeah, uh… sorry for the two-week skip. Coulda sworn I updated already… oops. Well, here ya go. **

**Incoming guests**

Rumors were going around like mad about the Tri-Wizard tournament that, if possible, reached an all-time high on October 30th. Phoenix and Pansy sat at the Slytherin table chuckling, joking about how the exited students reminded them of some pirate crew on Obon by the name of Whitebeard Pirates. Draco ignored the annoyance that he knew nothing of the group that his sister seemed fond of, deciding to just enjoy the sight of her enjoying herself. Pansy joked back with her, arguing that they seemed more like the Red Hair Pirates. Several from their group also added in their opinions.

Suddenly, everyone was ordered to get up, line up by house and year, and head outside to greet guests. As the excitement died down during the wait, it was replaced by the fact that it was a cold fall evening, nearly November. Though it broke their 'perfect formation' the teachers said nothing as students huddled closer together for warmth.

Beauxbaton showed up first, arriving in a huge winged-horse drawn carriage. Those students were by far worse off than the Hogwarts ones because they didn't even have cloaks. As soon as Dumbledore greeted their headmistress, Madam Maxine, they scurried inside to the warmth. It was another good ten-minute wait for the Drumstrang students. Everyone was watching the skies, though.

Phoenix sensed something coming from the lake so she pointed it out. She got a look like she'd gone mental until the ship started to come out of the water looking like a ghost ship worthy of Davy Jones himself. Those that came off were dressed for the cold, completely unbothered by the chill with their fur cloaks.

"Observation Haki." Mad-Eye stated when someone asked how she'd known. "Girl can literally fight with her eyes closed and ears plugged."

"An ability mostly found on a world known to us as Obon." Karkaroff stated as he walked up, greeting Dumbledore warmly. "I see I am not alone in taking on students of that world, eh Dumbledore? Or were you aware of that?"

"I became aware this year upon the addition of a late-arrival." Dumbledore answered truthfully. "Apparently, it was an extremely well-kept secret until now."

"Ah, mine friend, do not fret. Mine students are smart as well. Sneeky. Had I not traveled parts of that world, I would have never known." Karkaroff chuckled. His eyes glided across the student body, landing on Aquila and staying there. "Ah, Archer."

Aquila blushed slightly and bowed, her blush deepening as people made a commotion of a foreign Headmaster knowing her by a nickname.

Karkaroff stiffened slightly, his eyes widening as he looked around. Dumbledore was torn between being entertained and being curious.

"Over here, Igor." Phoenix called.

"SLYTHERIN!" The headmaster was surprised, having been looking for her expecting her to be dressed in yellow, red, or blue. Then, as a second thought, he chuckled. "Well, not surprising. Determined to make me look like a fool whenever you get bored, after all. I trust you don't do the same to your own headmaster."

"He doesn't piss me off." Phoenix answered bluntly with a grin.

"Ah, Dumbledore, it is times like these I wish my school was not an all-male school." Karkaroff chuckled. He led his own students inside, the Hogwarts staff and students going in last.

Most of the commotion as they retreated back to the Great Hall was not on Phoenix, though, but on one of the Drumstrang students. Victor Krum. The youngest seeker in the world. He was at the World Cup. Even Draco, who usually took to giving his twin sister every ounce of his attention whenever he had the chance, was staring at the student with envy. For just that one fact, it seemed that Quidditch being canceled was worth it.

Victor Krum would be in the castle for nearly the rest of the year.

"Hero-worship." Draco heard someone say.

"Victor Krum is the youngest seeker in the world." Draco squeaked, turning back to his table and, most importantly, his twin sister who sat with Pansy across from him. "And he's HERE."

"I think you're in love, Draco." Phoenix chuckled. Then, glancing back at the Drumstrang students, she joked about how it'd be cool to have a National Athlete as a brother-in-law.

And when the Drumstrang students settled themselves at the Slytherin table, Draco and nearly half of the table looked like they could die happy. Phoenix chuckled knowingly, drawing none other than Victor Krum's attention because she was one of the only ones that didn't seem completely stupefied by the entire situation.

"Is it alright if ve sit here?" He asked carefully. "Vere be no voom elsewhere."

"Yes, don't mind the others." Phoenix told him, glancing at the rest of her house. "It's not every day they see the famous Victor Krum. They'll get used to it."

Victor grunted slightly, nodding. "Vey are used to seeing Harry Potter. He is, how do vou say, famous. Even in mine country."

"Now vat I vant to know is how vou know Karkaroff." Another student stated, leaning forward slightly as if discussing something gravely important.

"Da." Victor agreed. "On first-name basis."

"He is… or was once a very sexist man." Phoenix stated, glancing up to the staff table. "If I don't like something, I say it. He claimed that if I wanted respect then I had to earn it. Because at the time I did not use a wand, our duel was what you'd probably consider muggle-standards."

The other students' eyes went wide, everyone spinning to look at the little Hogwarts student. Compared to them all, she was a little porcelain doll. And Karkaroff was extremely ruthless, especially when challenged.

"Don't underestimate me, boys." Phoenix chuckled. "I'm sure Igor will tell you the same, though he may be reluctant to admit that I gave him the beating of a lifetime. Gotta give him credit, though. His pride allowed him to continue to call me nothing but a pretty face even after his jaw was broken several times over."

"Vou… vou are ve Angel of Death." Victor squeaked. "Karkaroff told us. After all first-vears have done veir first duels vith him, he tells us of vour 'lesson'."

"Vill vou go for the tournament?" Another student asked cautiously.

"No, the age-limit has me out of the running. Besides, my sort of fun doesn't include being watched and judged by a panel of people." Phoenix answered.

She turned as the Beauxbaton students suddenly shot up, turning back when she realized they'd done it to greet their headmistress. Then all talking stopped when Dumbledore stood.

He welcomed all the students, introduced Madame Maxine and Karkaroff, bid them a good stay and sat back down. As he did, food appeared along the middle of the long table. Their guests from the north were surprised but ignored the emotion as they all lunged for the meat.

Victor scolded them for eating like barbarians but Phoenix waved him off. "Better stuffing their faces than cranky because the good food is gone." She reasoned before moving as fast as lighting and taking a bite out of the turkey leg Panay had just grabbed.

"Harpy." Pansy snapped before turning slightly to hide her meat.

"No idea what you're talking about." Phoenix grinned back as she grabbed a leg off another turkey.

Victor laughed loudly before getting to his own food. This girl would be entertaining to watch.

**At least for this book, there will not be a romance between Phoenix and Victor. Actually, I have no idea who I am going to pair Phoenix up with, except that he's going to be a pureblood. Any suggestions? **


	19. Five champions

**I actually was just going to have Phoenix helping Harry with his task as a champion but then thought, what the hell, and made her into a champion as well. I'm still on the fence about the 3****rd**** task, though, and how much of her kick-ass mage powers to use on these tasks. Anyway, here you go. **

**Five champions**

"Harry and Phoenix…" Dumbledore muttered in shock when two extra pieces of paper shot out of the goblet. His eyes still wide, he spoke louder. "Harry Potter. Phoenix Malfoy."

Pansy went rigid, one hand bolting to grip Phoenix as if holding her in place would make it go away. "No…" She muttered. She glanced back at her roommate. "You didn't…"

"I didn't." Phoenix stated as she got up.

Both she and Harry got a lot of looks. Some were pissed that they were in the tournament. Others were confused as to how the hell they were chosen while both underage AND three champions had already been chosen. Dumbledore's eyes remained wide as he watched the two follow the paths taken by the three age-appropriate champions.

"You didn't either, did you?" Phoenix asked Harry as they walked.

Harry shook his head. "…No." He managed to say, nearly shocked beyond words. "But… three have been chosen already. So…"

"Let's hope so." Phoenix sighed, patting his shoulder before opening the door to the room where the other three champions were.

"What ee zit?" Fleur asked when the pair entered. "Does 'e want us back in ze hall?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Phoenix sighed, shaking her head. "Everything is fine on your end." She answered.

Ludo Bagman rushed in ahead of the other adults and grabbed Phoenix and Harry by the shoulders, bringing them closer to the three other champions. He showcased them slightly as if it was just a strange turn of events. The other three were shocked, of course, though not nearly as upset as the students in the Great Hall.

Cedric did a double take, completely confused. "But sir, Phoenix and Harry are too young." He said carefully as if wary of making the adult realize the huge mistake and feel stupid.

"It shall not be allowed!" McGonagall shouted as she rushed in, yanking Harry from Bagman as if he was going to hurt him. "They are both under age! Albus, say something! Serverus!"

Snape said nothing, merely placing a hand on his goddaughter's shoulder. It was a tight grip, not a painful one but a secure one. Then he spoke. "The rules, Mr. Crouch, state plainly that the age-limit-"

"The goblet represents a legal binding contract, Professor Snape." Crouch stated. "As of this evening, Harry Potter and Phoenix Malfoy are both Tri-Wizard Champions."

Snape's grip on his goddaughter tightened, pulling her closer to him. Phoenix allowed this, knowing the man did not know her power. He wasn't underestimating her. Slowly, she'd gotten used to ignoring the fact that everyone seemed to want to wrap their arms around her and be her human shields, especially Snape and Draco.

Maxine and Karkaroff complained, threatening to file formal complaints with all sorts of international organizations. Then, as if just realizing Phoenix was there, Karkaroff pointed to her. "And Angel is in no condition to compete. She is new to our magic and used too much power at the Vorld Cup!"

Harry froze, his head snapping back to look at Phoenix. He suddenly remembered her condition after using so much power, how she could barely stand. And what the man, Griffin, said. How she nearly killed herself. His blood ran cold, instantly forgetting about his own safety and worrying about her.

"Obviously, someone wants them dead." Mad-Eye huffed as he walked up. "Neither of them have a choice. They have to compete. Our security measures are one thing. For 7th year students, the challenges will not be that lethal. But for a 4th year student and a student in her first year of formal educations…" He sighed, shaking his head.

Bagman clapped his hands together. "Well, let's have a crack at it." He beckoned the champions closer.

Crouch stepped forward, looking sickly in the light of the fire. "Now, your first task is to test your daring." He told the five of them. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Bravery in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a witch or wizard, very important. It will be held November 24th in front of the other students and the panel of judges. You are not allowed to ask for or accept help of any kind from any of your professors. You will face the task only with your wands. You will receive information on the second task when the first is over. Owing to the time-consuming nature of the tournament, you will be exempt from end-of-term tests."

Crouch left and, soon after, everyone scattered back to their respective areas. Snape and Phoenix walked together, Snape having yet to let go of his goddaughter, down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons.

"Is it true what Karkaroff said?" He asked, speaking finally.

"I'll be fine." Phoenix responded.

Snape went to say something else but was cut off. The second they entered the Common Room, Phoenix was pulled into another set of arms. Pansy was in tears. The atmosphere tense, those who believed she put herself in on purpose not daring to say a word as all of her friends new better.

"Oh come on, Pansy. I'm not going to be killed by some stupid contest." Phoenix sighed as she tried to calm her roommate. She rocked her slightly. "Honestly, Pansy. Your lack of faith in me is a little insulting. Maybe I should send a letter to Pops and tell him that you think some stupid tournament can kill me when he couldn't take my head with all his commanders backing him up."

"You mean that fight that had you on the brink of death for days?" Pansy grumbled.

"Brink of death my ass!" Phoenix squeaked. "Come on, Pansy. I haven't been honestly close to dying sense I was, like… crap."

Pansy grinned. "Remember that little fight two years ago?"

"Shut up. Shut up. I deny it!" Phoenix squeaked.

Blaise, for the first time in a long time, actually nearly lost his control. He clenched his fists so tightly that he drew blood.

"Who?" Draco demanded before Blaise could. "Who hurt you?"

"Someone you've never heard of and if I have my way will never get anywhere near." Phoenix answered without missing a beat, looking to her twin brother.

Quickly, Pansy went from being comforted by her friend to being the one to calm her. Though, easily hiding that anything was wrong, Pansy chuckled. "We can't rely on Potter or Diggory to win this for us. Think you can bring us a trophy, Angel?"

"Oh yes." Phoenix grinned. "Hay, maybe by November, I may have the energy to put on a bit of a show as I mop the floor with Fleur and Victor."

"Nothing can kill the Angel of Death!" Someone from Obon shouted. Most of the rest of the Slytherin House cheered in agreement.

Eventually, everyone went to bed. Draco and Rick Gutwald stayed behind, though. Rick looked at the professor, his eyes cold and serious. "Professor, if Phoenix put her name in that goblet, she wouldn't lie about it. She wouldn't do anything to worry Aqua and Aqua knows for a fact how weak her sister is right now."

Another student from Obon, either that or just a close friend of Phoenix's. Snape sighed, wondering just how many of his students had known his goddaughter all along. "Any suspects as to who put her name in?"

"It's out that she is who she is." Rick stated. "There's a chance that someone who knew about her group is still alive. They'll want her dead, to kill her before she kills them. But whoever did it isn't someone that's tried to kill her in the past. Phoenix would sense them. On top of that, most truly determined to kill her are already dead."

"Maybe it was an older student that knew her power?" Draco offered, preferring not to think about someone wanting to kill his sister for fear he'd lose his mind.

"No one from our group would do this." Rick stated, sure of it. "Everyone knows how weak she is. And I prefer to think no one would do this as some sort of sick joke."

Snape nodded, crossing his arms. "I need to speak with Dumbledore." And he left.

**I've decided that it's a common thing for arranged marriages to be done in the pureblood society. There is now a pole on my profile with the option of PMing me your own character suggestion for who Phoenix should be with. I'm not sure still about romance, but I do know that I want someone to at least have a huge crush on her and her to be, well… she's a fighter, not a dater. **

**Review, check out the pole, and give me some opinions!**


	20. Waiting for the 1st task

**College is really starting to drive me up the walls. Midterms are drowning me in a sea of paperwork and deadlines. I should really start working on my Shakespeare midterm…. But I REALLY don't wanna…**

**:P**

**Waiting for the 1****st**** task**

Phoenix sighed as she woke up, got dressed, and couldn't go back to sleep. She put on a jacket and a pair of shorts, knowing that the day was Saturday so there was no need to be ready for class. It'd been a while sense she had a serious run. She got outside and started to jog, the movement quickly warming her body to the point that she took off the jacket and tied it around her waist.

Then she spotted Harry and Hermione. She stopped running in the sprint she'd been going at, jogging over to them. "How were the reactions on your end?" She asked.

"Ron's furious and everyone else thinks I'm some kind of hero." Harry muttered bitterly. "Hermione seems to be the only one that believes that I didn't do it. And you, of course."

"Well, you guys are pretty tight. Now suddenly this comes up, something only you get to do." Phoenix shrugged. "He'll get over it eventually, realizing that a bit of jealousy isn't worth losing a friendship. Don't give up on him."

Harry rolled his eyes and glared. "He already has." He spat. Then he sighed, glancing back at her. "How about you?"

"If anyone doesn't believe that I didn't put my name in, they don't have the guts to say." Phoenix answered. "I don't take kindly to being called a liar."

"That's for sure." Hermione muttered, grimacing. "I suppose Pansy was worried."

"In tears. Literally." Phoenix sighed. "I haven't gotten to talk to Aqua yet."

"Which is better, tears or angry?" Harry asked. He honestly wasn't sure. He'd never really had to calm anyone down that was so worried that they were crying over him. "Never really had to deal with tears before. Hermione's only cried, like, twice sense I've known her."

"Angry." Phoenix answered easily. "If they're really that pissed at me then I let them beat at me until they get over it. Tears are hell."

"Think Ron will stop being an ass if I let him?" Harry asked hopefully. He'd go for it, too. He didn't like it when one of his two best friends turns away from him.

"Dunno." Phoenix shrugged. "But I'd give him space and see if he sorts things out himself first. Friends tend to get all depressed when they've realized they've hurt ya for such a stupid reason."

Harry nodded in agreement. As soon as the moment of rage ended, Ron would feel bad. Though he had one hell of a temper, he would never hurt his friends. And if he did, he'd feel miserable about it for weeks afterwards.

Phoenix left and got back to training, eventually running into several Drumstrang students also out training. Karkaroff was in the front of their line, jogging also wearing sweat pants and a jacket. She joined them, giving them all the training session of a lifetime as none of them would allow themselves to be outran by a girl so much younger than them. So, of course, when they got back to the Great Hall, they were all about to die and she was perfectly fine.

Cursing in Bulgarian, half of them collapsed into their seats, their combined sweat easily enough to create a large puddle beneath the bench. Victor, who hadn't been training with them, raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe I've killed them." Phoenix grinned as she sat down.

One of them spoke in Bulgarian, a solid breathless groan as he stated that there was no possible way that Phoenix was human. The others all grunted in agreement, some more dead than others.

"Ve already knew she vas not human." Victor stated, figuring it'd be rude to continue to talk in a language she did not understand. "She beat Karkaroff in a duel."

"Apparently they forgot." Phoenix stated. "I was out training and ran into them, joined them for a run. They spent the next hour running themselves into the ground as they tried to keep up."

"It's her hobby." Aquila stated as she walked up. She perched herself on her sister's lap, picking off her plate.

"You need coffee." Phoenix chuckled, rocking her sister slightly. "Up late?"

"Your fault." She pouted. "And if you get flattened by a dragon I'm going to write a letter to Shanks, Ace, AND Luffy saying you're depressed."

"Dragon?" Phoenix echoed. "That's the first task?"

"Take something from them. Take its treasure. You should be able to do it with just Conqueror's Haki." Aquila stated. "You have to do it. No time-limit." Her eyes were open but staring at nothing. "Save your power for the last task. You will need all you've got."

"You have ve sight." Victor stated. He learned forward slightly. "So vou can see that vour sister will be alright, ya?"

Phoenix had a new respect for her fellow contestant. Knowing she had The Sight, he still didn't pester her for answers.

Aquila smiled slightly, her eyes focusing on the present.

"So, is it true den?" Victor asked carefully, leaning forward and looking around. "Vhat Karkaroff said? Vou and da other boy, Harry Potter. Vou didn't ask for vis."

"Yeah, neither of us did. Harry's going through hell. I have enough real friends that believe me, all those who don't are probably too scared to say so. Harry's only got two true friends and one of them is too jealous to support him." Phoenix sighed.

"Ya." Victor nodded. "I vould have never believed if Karkaroff hadn't told us all so. Vell, he said it about vou, not Harry. But if vou didn't do it, then I suspect the same is true for him."

"So your boys aren't going to add to the number of new enemies he has." Phoenix nodded, grateful. "You should have seen his face. He was mortified."

"As he should." Victor stated, straightening. "Karkaroff speaks highly of vou and he is still vorried. He doesn't even talk in that way about Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Without me, the guy would be dead at least three times over. He wasn't forewarned about the corrupt government in Obon. Trust me when I say he learned the hard way." Phoenix stated. "I don't do what I do to make people grateful and indebted, but it seems to have turned out that way. Most of those I help get it into their heads that they have to repay me." She shook her head, sighing.

Days turned into weeks. Eventually, the month came to pass. Though all the photo-calls and interviews from all the different reports seemed to make it feel twice as long, the month still felt like a day when it came time. Before she knew it, Phoenix found herself in a tent. She laid flat on the bed meant for her. All of them had a bed meant for them, for when they come in injured.

Harry apologized for what felt like the millionth time about the article that ended up about mostly him in the Daily Prophet. While the picture of the five of them was on there, the group was only mentioned in the last couple lines of the entire multi-page article, Fleur and Victor's names misspelled and Phoenix and Cedric not even mentioned.

Phoenix rolled over on her bed, being the only one relaxed enough to lie, or even sit, down at all. "The task is going to go on no matter what we do or say." She stated, looking at them. "Best to just relax and let it come. Pacing like lunatics and apologizing for everything as if we're not going to live long enough to do it again isn't going to help anyone."

Fleur stopped her pacing, turning to look at Phoenix with wide eyes as if just then noticing that she was lying down without a worry in the world. "'Ow can you be so… so calm?" She asked. "Oo should be like ze boy 'Arry." But then it occurred to her that the little girl may have been in shock.

"It is not my style to worry myself sick over something I can't help." She stated. She sat up. "We've all trained all we can for this. Let's just save our energy for the task rather than use it all up worrying and freaking out."

Some of them tried to sit but all four were back up and pacing within minutes.

**Writing in a Bulgarian accent is such a pain. Hay, there's a poll up on my profile about a perspective romance for Phoenix. Who do you want to see her get paired with? **


	21. The First Task

**Sorry for the late update, guys. It's allergy season and I'm, well, completely miserable. I love nature but why does it have to make me so stuffed up and miserable? Going to class feels like an uphill battle and doing anything afterwards is nearly impossible. But oh well. I need to buy a few bottles of allergy medicine, I guess. Any advice for how to deal with allergy season so I don't miss anymore update dates?**

**Anyway, I know I left you guys ALL knowing what was coming up next so this shouldn't be a surprise. Here is the first task.**

**:D**

**The First Task**

After what felt like hours of waiting, Bagman showed up. He brought a bag with him and had all the Champions pull out a miniature dragon with a number around its neck to both decide the order they were going to go in and the dragons they were to face. The real things, of course, would be much more lethal and Cedric looked like he was going to hurl when he saw the number-one draped around the dragon he'd pulled out.

One by one, the champions were called out. First Cedric, then Fleur and finally Victor. Waiting was torture, even for the athlete used to being scrutinized as he did dangerous tasks. By the time his name was called, even the famous Quidditch player looked a little green, clutching his wand so tightly that he worried it might snap.

"I got a plan, don't worry about me." Harry stated when he saw Phoenix's eyes finally show her worry that he suspected she'd been hiding until the 4th whistle sounded.

Phoenix heaved a heavy sigh and waved as he left, finally alone. The commentary and reactions of the crowd outside were the only clues as to what was happening. Eventually, Harry was also successful in completing his task and, more importantly, surviving it.

Phoenix wore a uniform of her own making. In fact, most of her fighting-clothes were of her own design. This was a light material somewhat between spandex and leather, altered to represent Slytherin because the usual red wasn't exactly appropriate considering that was a Gryffindor color. It was a tight sleeveless green dress and black spandex down to her knees. A similar spandex material covered her elbows and she wore tight dragon-hide fingerless gloves. The skirt of the dress went down to mid-thigh and was slit up the left leg. Instead of her usual pouch of goodies, there was a strap on her left leg for her wand. Her hair was tied up, a bandana covering it aside for the bun in the back that stuck out the back.

"And our last contestant, Phoenix Malfoy. Facing off against a Hibridean Black, she must retrieve the golden egg." Bagman stated. "Oh, and she's on the move."

Phoenix ignored the crowd and the annoying voice telling her every move. She bolted to hide behind a rock, taking out her wand and drawing in the air. She drew a diagram, an intricate one that engraved into a rock. It glowed a bright red and then the rock and nearly twenty others morphed, transfiguring into the shape of Phoenix's body. Though they had no color, the small army was enough to register as a threat in the dragon's mind.

Phoenix took off into a sprint, all of her rock-copies doing the same. The dragon roared loudly, smashing them with its huge tail, pissed that more kept on getting closer. Eventually, it got lucky and one of those hit by the lethal tail was Phoenix rather than another rock copy. Though, she wasn't that injured, grabbing onto the lethal spikes and going for a ride instead of being smashed with all of her copies.

Half of the crowd was screaming in horror and fear for her, the other half chanting 'Angel-Angel-Angel' over and over again. Those cheering her on were those that knew that she was completely fine. In fact, Phoenix was having fun as she slowly made her way up the dragon's tail, unnoticed because it was paying more attention to smashing the rock figures. The spikes made it easy to climb even as the tail thrashed around, smashing her copies.

Then the dragon found her. It looked down her in shock as if not believing what it was seeing. Then its mouth glowed red-hot with flames waiting to be blasted at her. But then it stopped, its eyes going even wider. The dragon got scared, waves of some kind of blast dissipating and somewhat reaching the crowed, though very few recognized what it was.

And then the dragon collapsed, landing with a crash, unconscious. Phoenix hopped down and grabbed her egg, the crowd too dumbstruck to realize what had happened for nearly an entire minute. But then they were so loud that Phoenix wondered how she'd tuned them out until then. Instantly, her ears were ringing.

"Bloody hell, I do believe that's the best we've seen yet. Surely the fastest." The commentator, Bagman, stated.

Snape ran faster than he had in his entire life, getting to his goddaughter in record time. He surveyed every inch of her before settling for wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Very good, Phoenix." He stated.

"Very good indeed!" McGonagall agreed, dashing up and accompanying them to Madam Pumfree's tent. "You've made us all proud, Miss Malfoy. Exhalent show of transfiguration skills, as usual."

"Well, looks like you need a good bath." Madam Pumfree chuckled as she walked over. "And a nap." She waved her wand a little, using it to check Phoenix's body. With a muttered spell that Phoenix didn't bother to catch, she snapped back a couple broken ribs and mended some torn ligaments. "There you go. Right as rain. Just a bath and a nap. Perhaps Mad-Eye would be willing to transfigure Mr. Malfoy into a pillow."

Cedric, covered in bandages after being burned rather badly by his angry dragon, started to snicker.

Phoenix went back outside to see her scores. Snape kept an arm draped around her as they stood. After a minute, the judges stood up one by one. Robins shot out of their wands into the air, forming huge numbers visible to all.

"Don't be surprised if Madam Maxine and Karkaroff don't give you high scores." Snape stated. "They are biased to their schools. It's why we have two unbiased judges."

Madame Maxine raised her wand, a large nine appearing. Phoenix grinned happily. Even if they were biased, no one could admit that her show was pretty cool. And coming from the judge that was supposed to be supporting her own school, a nine out of ten meant she'd been quite a show.

Crouch came next, shooting another nine into the air. The crowd roared in approval and Phoenix resisted the urge to cover her ears. Dumbledore stood up and shot out a ten, making the crowd roar even louder. Even though the Gryffindor students who were supposed to be on Harry's side and the Hufflepuff students on Cedric's… they were _all_ cheering Phoenix on. She wasn't sure if it was just because she had friends in all the houses or if her show was really that good.

Bagman shot out of his seat faster than the other judges, shooting out a ribbon that bolted to form another ten. Karkaroff stood last, hesitating for a second.

"He gave me a four." Harry told Phoenix. "Don't expect much."

Karkaroff put his number up. Six. The Hogwarts students were furious with the low number.

Snape looked ready to kill. "Damn biased bastard, I'll…"

"Oh stop, you just said yourself not to be surprised." Phoenix laughed.

As if flipping on a light, Snape's eyes softened. Harry grinned inwardly. He'd always known the Potions Master to be a heartless guy incapable of any show of positive emotion but he was happy to be wrong. Snape was actually bearable to be around when he had his goddaughter in his arms where she was safe.

The champions were call back to the tent to be given a few words from Bagman. Fleur and Victor seemed fine, Harry scratched up a bit but otherwise fine. Cedric was covered in orange paste that was mending his burns. Phoenix grinned upon seeing him.

"Hay Cedric, if the paste was yellow you could claim it was to represent the Huffelpuffs, huh?" She called.

Cedric grinned widely. "That I could." He agreed. "How about you? Anything lasting?"

"I'm all good." Phoenix told him.

"Congratulations, all of you!" Bagman boomed as he walked in, Skeeter coming in behind him unnoticed. "First place is Phoenix, though I dare say that stunt shaved a few years off my life. Do hope you're alright. In any case, you all get a long break until the second task. Second place is a tie between Victor and Harry. Third is Fleur and forth is Cedric. Not to worry, my boy, you tried your best and that's what matters most."

"I'll do better in the next task." Cedric stated, getting out of his glum at placing last.

After stating that the second task will be in February and that there was a clue in the eggs, he let them leave to their own separate victory parties. Skeeter sped off to corner Cedric and Phoenix grimaced as the thought of how his words would no-doubt be twisted. But as soon as her little sister dove into her arms, she forgot completely about saving the poor guy.

**I'll try not to be late again. I'm already working on the next chapter. The pole is still up on my profile about a possible romance for Phoenix. If you don't feel like clicking over to my profile, then review and tell me who you want to see. What about the 2****nd**** task? Phoenix needs a hostage. Who do you want to see dragged to the bottom of the lake? **


	22. Another letter to mother

**Yeah, I know I'm, like, inexcusably late. I'm a college student graduating from Community College in two weeks, heading straight to work 40-hour weeks for the entire summer, and then heading up to the university as a Junior in September. I'm somewhat in hell at the moment but I haven't forgotten about my loyal readers… who probably hate me right now. Anyway, here's the next chappy.**

**Another letter to mother**

Karla Zabini was having tea with Narcissa. She was anxious as the Winter Vacation drew closer but on the day that the 1st task was supposed to be held, she was a wreck. Luckily, Lucius had suspected it'd get bad as soon as he heard that their oldest daughter had gotten into the tournament and had slipped something powerful into his wife's tea so she wasn't getting sick with the level of her worry.

"My Blaise has sworn in every letter that he's doing whatever he can to help Phoenix." Karla assured her for what felt like the millionth time. "And Snape has sworn that he'd intervene if he had to, tournament or not. Phoenix is the best thing that'd ever happened to the man, Narcissa. You made him godfather for a reason."

"By now the task is long over. A letter will be arriving soon from Draco and Serverus." Lucius whispered. "Everything is alright."

Suddenly, Karla half-screamed as she jumped away from the table and grabbed her wand. Just like months before, the dark orb disappeared and a letter dropped to the ground.

"What in the world?" Karla squeaked as she put her wand away.

Narcissa grabbed the letter and opened it. The handwriting was different, quite a bit neater, one she'd expect to see from a highly educated woman.

_Dear Mother,_

_ I know you don't know me enough to take my word for it, but I didn't put my name in for the tournament. I'm guessing someone wants me dead, which isn't really a surprise to be honest. I kind of have a hobby of pissing people off. I'm guessing Draco and Snape have been sending letters home about me, but one thing Draco probably didn't add in was that at the Quidditch World Cup, I had him and Father under a charm and went by Angel Granger. I claimed that I was Hermione Granger's cousin and let him deduce that I was a muggle-born. _

_ I take pride in the fact that I'm my father's worst nightmare. I'm Draco's worst nightmare, too. Whenever he picks on a muggle-born for their blood status, he has to watch over his shoulder and then live in fear, scared that I'll find out. When I do, I give him a beating, usually just a kick to the gut. But he's learning. Doesn't go anywhere near them anyone. _

_ I believe he's scared of me. No idea why. _

_ Though I do plan on claiming I'm dating a muggle on Obon to see if that'll make Father disown me, I have no plans on forcing your hand as well. And if he does snap and cut all ties, I'll go by Black if you want. Aquila has offered as well, apparently. _

_ The first task of the tournament was fighting dragons. I had fun with it. It wasn't even a challenge. I have mastered an ability known as Conqueror's Haki. I'm sure it'll be plastered all over the newspapers how I made a fully grown dragon faint with just a look. I got a little banged up, but that was healed within seconds by Madam Pumfree. On Obon, there are sea creatures known as Sea Kings that are a hundred times bigger. If I can kill one of those, I can sure as hell fight a dragon. _

_ The others were worried. I'm a mage but because of a mass use of power at the World Cup when I went to piss off the Death Eaters, it's not exactly wise to use that power. My allies here know that well, and through them Draco and Snape found out. I'm writing this now at night, and if it wasn't for the fact that I'd be inappropriate for him to sleep in mine and Pansy's dorm, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd still refuse to let me go. _

_ The second task is unknown. Harry quickly warned me not to open the egg because it'd scream. I tricked a 7__th__ year into testing it and he was right. Apparently my ears have always been hypersensitive, so I guess you already know how I don't do loud noises. My ears are ringing and will probably continue to ring for at least a week. _

_ I wish I could leave for the holidays. The whole twin-bond bullshit is driving me up the walls. I'm sure you saw the paper when there was the picture of me and Draco. I'll kill Skeeter, I swear it. Draco had me asleep like a damn baby within minutes and then, the very next morning, the article shows up making me look like some pathetic child. _

_ Even Dumbledore was scared to get anywhere near me. _

_ But I can't leave. _

_ The Yule Ball has me trapped here. I have to attend. Its tradition – champions have to attend. So instead, my siblings are visiting me here. You may get kidnapped as well. It's damn annoying to be told over and over that I look just like my mother yet I don't know what you look like. _

_ Draco's been replaced for next year on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. If I continue with school, which is a strong possibility, then I'll be the seeker. I know he was pissed about it, though he didn't show it. He'll have to try for another position or just be a substitute for when I get my head bashed in by a bludger. _

_ Anyway, I'm alive. Aquila is a pretty normal girl and Lyra, Lynx, and Leo don't remember the kidnapping at all. All those involved in our kidnapping are dead. I may or may not be referred to as the Death Eater Killer with the Irish Ministry of Magic. For that possibility, I suppose Daddy Dearest may actually thank whoever put my name in the Goblet of Fire. _

"WHAT?" Lucius roared, having read to that part.

_Whoever put my name in probably expected me and Harry to die. I don't know about Harry, but I don't think my life is in any danger. I'm more powerful than they'll ever know and don't die very easily. _

_ Hope to meet you soon._

_ Phoenix_

"She thinks I'm HAPPY?" Lucius squeaked, his eyes wide in horror.

"She doesn't know you, my love." Narcissa whispered reassuringly, grabbing his trembling hands and kissing them. "She'll learn. They'll all see you as I do."

Karla Zabini grimaced in sympathy, looking away. That was a torture more evil than the Cruciatus Curse. No question. His daughter thought he was an evil Death Eater so heartless that he'd want his own daughter dead.

**Uh… yeah. Sorry about the lateness. Really sorry. School is killing me and I haven't had the time to get more than 4 hours of sleep a night much less write stories. Feel free to review and flame me to hell and back for being so late. **


End file.
